In the Middle Before Beginning
by rochsmell
Summary: When his proposal was a flop and a half Darcy wrote a letter hoping to clarify some matters, but Elizabeth isn't going to take it without justification. "What have you written that has not already been said?" Another confrontation of inflamed emotions will change their path to HEA. With a fine line between love and hate, the middle of connection could happen before it has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
** **Chapter 1**

Elizabeth enjoyed long walks through the grounds of Rosings, not just for the beauty of the park but because it gave her time away from Mr Collins. As happy as she was visiting his wife, she most likely wouldn't have stayed so long in Kent if there wasn't this convenient means of escaping her foolish cousin.

On this particular morning, her walk was mostly a way to relieve the pent up emotions from the day before.

Mr Darcy had proposed. This was the man who had ignored her or criticized and baited her during the whole time they had known each other.

His offer had been unexpected, but it was the way he'd gone about requesting her hand that had been so vexing. The gentleman had chosen to be completely earnest in his offer, blatantly pointing out her inferiority as though it demonstrated the depth of his regard, and then he had the audacity to accuse her of being impolite in her refusal.

Elizabeth tore her bonnet off and fanned herself with the stiff brim. Just remembering that scene made her as outraged as she had felt at the time, and she had set out from the parsonage with the plan to calm down. There had been so much said by both of them that couldn't be unsaid now, there was no use being upset about it any longer than she had been.

If the Almighty had a sense of humour - it was alive that morning, because almost immediately after Elizabeth had finished thanking Him for the fact that she would never have to face Mr Darcy again, she happened to round a tree and see _that_ gentleman in all his great-coat-ed-top-hat-ed glory.

Her stomach twirled as she recognised three realities - firstly how awkward it would be to meet after yesterday's disastrous encounter, secondly that as he had proposed, he had spoken, rather concisely, of loving her, and thirdly of the fineness of his physique and handsomeness of his features - even with his scowling brow.

She considered turning and bolting - she was a fast runner, but it was too late. Before she even moved - he saw her and, calling her name, moved before her.

"I had hoped to find you walking this morning," he began, in a cold and careful manner. "Would you do me the honour of reading this letter?"

He thrust the folded paper into the space between them as though he expected her to just take it without question. His certainty bothered her into stubbornly keeping her hands by her side. As with the evening before, he had made a request with too much security and not enough trepidation - she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Glaring up at him, she questioned, "Why? What have you written that has not already been said?"

He flinched slightly when her response was not how he anticipated (again! Would he ever understand her? How had he been so wrong?) but he did not let the formal mask drop. Lowering his extended arm, he felt embarrassed that even now he cared for her. That her refusal made her even more desirable and this provoked him to maintain his distance.

"What do you hope to achieve by this sir? Just explain that to me first," demanded Elizabeth when he did not reply.

"I have written that." He indicated the letter again but she did not take it.

"That's hardly a fair response. Give me some indication before I read your words then, so that I might have some expectation of what I am accepting."

"If you think that this is another attempt to express my... " The mortification lit his temper, but he stamped out the flame. If this was to be the last time they spoke, he wanted to behave in a 'gentleman-like manner'. "Despite my feelings for you, I have no intention of tricking or persuading... "

"No, I would not accuse you of such maneuvers," she interjected quickly, also embarrassed at the mention of such feelings, though some small part of her was secretly pleased by them. Perhaps, that part whispered in Charlotte's voice, he loves you too much to hate you, even when you are so mean to him.

As dispassionately as he could, he continued, "You have made some severe charges against me - I only ask for the opportunity to better explain myself."

"Then by all means Mr Darcy, explain yourself."

They were standing close enough that he could see the lively glint in her eyes - once he had thought this was a flirtatious spark, but now he knew better. The night before, in the face of her rejection he had felt every change of emotion possible - from surprise to resentment, from anger to guilt, but then quickly on to disbelief, to outrage and insult and finally concluding on resignation. Even on returning to Rosings and calmly determining to conclude their acquaintance better, he had not let himself feel what flooded him now - heartbreak.

Wretchedness, despair, unwanted and unreturned - give it any name, the feeling of all was misery. He had spoken of struggle and torment, but hadn't really ever felt it before now. He loved her so, he wanted nothing in the world but her - and she despised him. He could not remain in her presence much longer, to be filled with such longing and refused any fulfillment, he could be crushed under the weight of it.

"I believe that the explanation had better be delivered in this form," once again he offered the letter, "With it, I am sure my meaning will be clearer than if I were to remain and speak the words."

Elizabeth hesitated, there was a pleading uncertainty in his last line that was so different from his manner only moments before. She studied him carefully and found evidence on his face of a lack of sleep and in his clothes, a rushed effort to dress. She wondered how long he had spent on the letter, and how far he had wandered the grounds in hope of finding her. Evidently there was in him a determination to communicate.

"And how I am to know your meaning properly if I cannot hear your voice express it, and if I cannot question and dispute your case." She accepted the letter then, but held it up between them before he could walk away. "And if I don't read it? If I burn it as it is?"

"Do what you will, it is yours now."

He turned and she would not let them part so. This could not be the last time between them - there was no satisfaction to it for either of them. She called out, meaning to offend and provoke him to return, "so easily you abandon your purpose, I should think if it were at all important to you, you would watch over me as I read. As such, I suppose that your motivation must be as limited as your regard."

He quickly turned and was before her.

"Do not doubt my regard for you Elizabeth. Hate me and insult me if you must," His presence was like a strong wind pulling her where it wanted. With one hand he took hold of hers that held the letter and brought it up, drawing her toward him, "refuse my attempts to justify my actions and choices, continue to intentionally misunderstand my character, but do not presume so little of my love."

His features were arranged so strikingly, filled with such passion that she had not seen before, as he defended his infatuation, her heart pounded. With his eyes bearing so emotionally down on her, her mind and heart were captivated with the excitement of being so loved.

"I may have expressed it poorly, I have little experience in confessing of my affections, or indeed feeling them. But I know the depth of my love for you, built on my admiration of your character, your intelligence and your beauty - it is not fleeting or fanciful, it will torture me always, unrequited and unavoidable. I shall never be as happy as what I had dreamed I might have been with you. So find me undeserving of your affections if you choose but know forever there will be no other who could love you the way I do."

As he had spoken, he had shifted closer, til their hands, and the letter, were almost pressed between them. With this Darcy longed to throw his free arm around her and crush her against him. He bent forward as though to kiss her, and she intuitively raised her face to meet his, her eyelids fluttering closed.

He froze, so close to the thing that he most desired. It was to be the last time he would see her - why should he not embrace her like he had yearning to? He flung himself away as if sense and morality blew him backwards with a cool wind and she stumbled slightly at the loss of his person.

Elizabeth looked up at him as though awakening from some trance - his words of love and longing had pulled at her in a most unexpected way, until she had thought no more of her animosity. As he looked to kiss her, all rational thought was lost and she knew she would have welcomed his touch.

They stared at each other, across the space of a few yards, both with cheeks blossoming and chests heaving. With as much dignity as he could, Darcy took the two steps forward that would bring him within a polite distance to her. Carefully, slowly he picked up the letter that had been dropped in his swift withdrawal, and held it out once more. Elizabeth took the letter silently.

Darcy offered the smallest of bows. "I believe you have been desiring my absence for some time. Good day Miss Bennet." He turned but was stopped when her hand appeared on his sleeve.

Carefully, slowly Elizabeth positioned herself in front of him, as close as she dared, her eyes studying his features. With her free hand pressed against his heart, she rose up and her curious lips lightly brushed his trembling mouth.

"Good day Mr Darcy," she breathed, and then with the slightest curtsy, she fled.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello and thank you for reading! This is a plot bunny that's been messing with my head for a while - and it doesn't suit my Altering Perceptions story (don't worry, haven't abandoned that). I wanted to experiment with writing a little more in my natural style and language but with these beloved characters. There is more to this story, but I hope it would be more light heart-ed/fun/humour (even though this intro isn't particularly funny) What do you think? What will happen now because of this encounter?


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
** **Chapter 2**

Elizabeth did not immediately return to the parsonage - she walked for some time aimlessly, one hand still holding the unopened letter from Mr Darcy, and the other empty, though it was tingled from the memory of Mr Darcy's heart pounding beneath it. Shaking off the memory, she realised that that hand shouldn't have been so empty - she had carelessly dropped her bonnet and had to retrace her steps in search of it.

Once she had recovered her property from the grove, she stopped for a moment at the site of their encounter - Mr Darcy was no longer present, and the climate there was very different without him. How foolish and rashly she had acted! For so long she had not even _liked_ Mr Darcy - but on some impulse she had kissed him. She had been charmed by his show of regard, she could not deny that his feelings appeased her vanity - though it had come too late for the sake of his proposal.

She did not linger long in the grove though and as she neared the parsonage, Charlotte's outline in the front doorway made it clear that she had been missed. Charlotte came to her, wringing her hands and moved them to a part of the garden that couldn't easily be seen from the house.

"Lizzy – did you go walking in the park this morning? Or to town?"

When Elizabeth replied where she had been, a look of concern came over her friend's face – "Did you go there to meet Mr Darcy?"

Elizabeth was confused by this question, but stealthily pocketed the letter from that gentleman and replied "We happened upon each other, yes."

"Oh Lizzy!" Charlotte was torn between excitement and worry. She had guessed for a time that Mr Darcy was interested in her friend, but Elizabeth would always oppose her – she wondered if that had all been the cover for a secret attachment. "Do you love Mr Darcy?"

"What? Charlotte, what do you mean by all of this?" Charlotte's advancement from walking to meeting to love was unclear and though Elizabeth was amused by her friend, she could not give an easy answer – now so unsure of her feelings towards that gentleman, contrary to her recent actions.

From somewhere inside the house Mr Collins could be heard – evidently in some agitated mood, he called for his wife. This raised the anxiety in Charlotte's manner and she ignored the lack of answer for her last question, to expedite their discussion. "Are you engaged to Mr Darcy?"

With several half started sentences, Elizabeth had no time to make a proper reply, because Mr Collins appeared in the doorway and was calling out to his wife. On seeing that she was with Elizabeth though, he immediately came forward.

"Cousin Elizabeth – you had returned!" His manner showed little joy in the fact.

Charlotte turned towards him, as though to stop his momentum, "Oh husband, I think that…"

"No, my dear Charlotte – I must act. It is my duty to our home and to the parish – this shall not be borne." The idiotic man then turned to Elizabeth and smirked. "It gives me much displeasure to request that you pack your things, and are removed, immediately if possible, from this house!"

* * *

Mr Darcy had walked for almost an hour, considering the occurrences of that morning. He had thought his task would be most simple – he would request and offer his letter, she would accept it and he would leave. Instead, she had questioned and provoked him until he had acted in the most forward manner and had to force himself away from her.  
It should have ended with that – he could have walked away and never seen Elizabeth Bennet again. And then she kissed him. It was the most confusing and wonderful moment he had ever lived through.

So he had continued his wanderings - only returning to his aunt's house once he had rid his mind of all desires incited by that kiss. He would not dwell on it any longer, except in the loneliest of hours - when the memory's sweetness might bring him some comfort. He had delivered the letter in the end and they were to meet no more.

His entering through the front doors made such a noise that Lady Catherine called out from her drawing room "Who's there?" and alerted him to the fact that his relations had been waiting for him. He was lucky then that Colonel Fitzwilliam appeared from the chamber and not his aunt, for that gentleman wore a look of caution which stopped Darcy from answering.

"Before you go in there I must speak with you!" He led them into a smaller side chamber which would be away from their aunt's ears, before turning to his cousin with a chuckle. "Good God Darcy - what a stir you've made! And on the last morning of our trip too! What were you thinking man?"

When Darcy's only reply was ignorance of his meaning, the Colonel was more candid, "I did not know you liked Miss Bennet _that much_ , or that she cared for you!"

His face flushed at his cousin's implication, and then drained at further understanding, still Fitzwilliam continued with his summary - "You were seen to be _alone_ with the lady - not one hour ago! And in the most _intimate_ of arrangements!"

"By who?"

"One of the lads in the garden, and his lack of effort in the bushes called the attention of the Pestering Pastor - who of course, thinking the worst of what he had seen, rushed straight up here to report it to my aunt!"

Without a word, Darcy turned towards the entrance hall, as though he might still be able to stop Mr Collins from reaching Lady Catherine. He was prevented by his cousin, who wore still a cheerful smile, despite Darcy's irate scowl.

"Oh you've had some luck in this though, I caught him before he could - he told me all, of course, every salacious detail he saw - her bonnet discarded in the grass, whispered sentiments, your hand at her breast!"

The mortification was too much for Darcy, especially when his cousin found some amusement in it. Fitzwilliam continued, not seeming to notice how it affected the other man, "After some convincing, he allowed me to handle it here without distressing her Ladyship. This, he was appreciative of - he left, not ten minutes ago without seeing Lady Catherine."

Darcy suddenly reached out and gripped his cousin's shoulder, "Richard... what did you...?"

Fitzwilliam did sobered with this, "do not worry yourself, Lady Catherine shall not here a word from me - but I'm sure I have only delayed the pastor's prattling. I believe that by the time she does hear of it - Miss Bennet, yourself and I will have all left Kent."

Darcy thanked his cousin for the effort, relinquishing his shoulder which the other man rubbed in jest. Darcy could not as sure as his cousin, he surrendered to the reality that his aunt would have to be given some version of that morning's events or the pastor might the first to her ears, and she would then hear a distorted tale. He knew it couldn't be the truth though and he slowly moved to enter the drawing room, attempting to conjure some acceptable excuse.

They were both in the entrance hall when Fitzwilliam added unhappily, " it is a shame, as I really admired Miss Bennet. I doubt she would be invited into our company again after this. Or indeed any polite company now that the rector had condemned her, he will likely send her home in disgrace."

"What?!" Darcy could not contain his volume, and Lady Catherine called out once again from her seat "Is that my nephew? Darcy! Where have you been?"

"Well of course," Fitzwilliam's face reflected his cousin's ire, though he clearly wasn't _as_ bothered at the idea, " the man knows that her Ladyship would not tolerate such immodesty, or competition for you, and she is a guest of his house and a relation. If he responds too benevolently, it might affect his patronage. She will be made to leave with the threat of defamation hanging over her for some time."

With the sound of his aunt's approaching footsteps, Darcy turned about and speedily made his way back out the front door, pursued by his cousin who would not miss whatever action might unfold or be left to explain Darcy's second disappearance that morning to Lady Catherine.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the main parlour and watched the first proper argument between her friend and Mr Collins. Maria, who only had a poorly developed understanding of the events which led to this, sat in her chair by the fire - eyes like saucers as she observed the argument as well.

"You cannot treat our guest so poorly!" Charlotte has never raised her voice so, but she was fully prepared to defend her friend. "For shame Mr Collins - where is your sense of Christianity!"

" _My sense of Christianity!_ Such immorality cannot be sheltered _here_ \- we cannot be seen to show affection or consolation where it is unworthy!" Her husband did not yell, instead assuming a beseeching tone while gesturing his hands at times as though in prayer, at others in disbelief at his wife's misunderstanding.

"I will not let you cast off my friend to the censure and dangers of the world!"

"But we must attempt to alleviate Lady Catherine's distress once she hears of my cousin's transgression, and this may be our only means!"

"I would care more for Lady Catherine's hardship if you did not think to treat it by risking my friend! Only think that if she were to leave us now, in these circumstances, and travel unaccompanied by evening post to London - she will be thought of in the worst possible way, and be at the greatest risk of physical harm!"

Mr Collins grew angry at his wife's easy dismissal of his patron, and turned to her sister. "Maria - go upstairs, help Miss Bennet to pack - she must leave within the hour!"

Though Maria scurried from the room immediately- shutting the door behind her, Elizabeth was not moved. She could not imagine how such a small action could have such significant consequences - and to be accused of depravity was so very strange. Mr Collins was sure that if she left, or rather was made to leave, Lady Catherine would likely forgive and there would be no consequence for him, but Charlotte could not agree to this, and for that support Elizabeth was grateful.

"I do not wish to stay where I am unwelcome," she answered Mr Collins's order, over her friends continued protests. This silenced both and they looked at her. "But I would ask for the charity of allowing me to travel in the morning, so that notice may be sent to my uncle and he might provide the escort of a manservant tomorrow."

Mr Collins shook his head vigorously and Charlotte looked to argue again - but in that moment the door was reopened and all three turned in surprise as the maid announced Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Ok, so... they were seen! Oh No! Before any one notes that there was nothing quite reputation ruining that happened chapter 1, please remember this was a different time, an unattached couple meeting alone together was inappropriate - a bit of closeness and a chaste kiss was quite shocking!

Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews, follows and favourites. Hopefully this and future chapters maintain the energy and start to have a bit of humour to them. I personally always laugh at/with Colonel Fitz but I found the idea of Charlotte and Mr Collins fighting to be giggle-worthy - What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
** **Chapter 3**

"Please forgive us the intrusion Mrs Collins," it was Colonel Fitzwilliam who spoke first, coming into the room with all the confidence of an agreeable friend. His cousin lingered at the entrance, unsure of himself. "We had planned to call with our farewells today, as you know we are to leave Kent in the morning, but now I am not as sure - we may have another purpose yet revealed."

He positioned himself nearest Elizabeth's location and looked back over at Darcy with cheerful expectation.

Charlotte was evidently relieved by the intrusion, and after sending for tea, invited both gentlemen to make themselves more comfortable. Colonel Fitzwilliam readily took a seat next to the one Elizabeth sat in, but Darcy remained where he was. Mrs Collins and the Colonel led the only discussion in the room - wondering at trivial subjects such as the weather and condition of the roads for several minutes. Elizabeth remained uncharacteristically quiet though she was attentive to the discussion, as any distraction was a relief. The awkwardness of the room was palpable and the subjects unspoken limited the conversation.

Mr Collins was torn between his usual fawning mindset and the need to protect the gentlemen from the indecency of his cousin. He could not understand why they had called at all - he was sure that both gentlemen were aware of the circumstances - one had been directly involved, and the other had been informed by Mr Collins himself! Though neither seemed concerned by it or how Lady Catherine might consider their keeping Elizabeth's company. He wondered if her Ladyship had even been informed after he left her house.

When he could resist no more, he attempted to resolve the situation with civility. "Gentlemen, how excellent of you to attend our humble acquaintance. Unfortunately it is my duty to inform you, Miss Bennet may likely depart ahead of you and if you will excuse her, she has the need to pack. Come cousin, make your farewells brief as I am sure the gentlemen will not miss your attendance for the rest of their visit."

"I had thought you were to stay in Kent another week?" Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to Elizabeth with mock surprise and a knowing look, "how disappointed you must be to go sooner."

"My plans have changed," Elizabeth replied quietly, "but I am not required to prepare my trunk so soon."

"I must insist that you quit this room immediately, Cousin Elizabeth," Mr Collins argued, "It would not do to cause further offense, every person present is aware of your exhibition which was a disregard for decorum and decency! Remove yourself for the sake of propriety"

His words caused far more grief than he thought possible - Charlotte gasped and Colonel Fitzwilliam stood quickly- both spoke in protest, while Elizabeth blushed and was silently mortified. But it was Darcy's response that silenced them all, he glared down and in a quietly thunderous voice admonished. "Miss Bennet had _never_ acted in a way that could be considered indecent by one such as yourself. How _dare_ you make such insinuations about her."

"Your defense of my reckless cousin is admirable sir! Though it is misspent, unless there is some understanding between you that requires the preservation of her honour..."

"But there is an understanding between Mr Darcy and I!" Elizabeth interjected quickly, suddenly understanding Charlotte's earlier conclusion- of course they might be spied in an intimate tryst if they were also betrothed. And while it did not absolve them of any impropriety Mr Collins thought he saw, such an excuse would make his moral argument less significant. An indulgent chaperone might allow some misbehaviour of a courting pair (not that Mr Collins ever could be thought of as indulgent, except to his own stomach) so Charlotte and perhaps even the Colonel would forgive whatever was suggested to occur between herself and Mr Darcy that morning.

At her exclamation Darcy had looked up at her as well as the others, but his was the only expression that held more confusion than surprise. Despite their disagreements and discomfort, she met his gaze with a look of defiance - challenging him to deny what he actually wanted.

"Yes, we are " he paused, taking a breathe at the strangeness of the lie, "secretly engaged."

There were exclamations of surprise and joy from both Charlotte and Colonel Fitzwiliam - she moved to embrace her friend and he stood to shake his cousin's hand. Still, Darcy did not break his gaze on Elizabeth - she appeared far more composed than he felt, though a delicate and flattering blush brightened her cheeks. She would not meet his eye. Was he dreaming? Had the kiss been her sign of acceptance? Conventionally he had thought his offer had expired with her initial choice - but if she had changed her mind, he had to seize the chance.

This pronouncement was followed by all the usual questions and clamor that arose with such news, from the two who were most happy to hear it - Charlotte and Colonel Fitzwilliam. They queried on all the particulars - when and where and how did it happen? Elizabeth was asked if her family had been told, whilst Darcy was teased about looking so stern and stunned when he should be smiling.

There was no time to answer, and neither Elizabeth or Darcy could give a proper response as each were consumed by the entanglement of their feelings and actions - both from the day before and of that day. Despite how obviously she had been against his offer and how easily she seemed to dislike him, Darcy hoped that the time since then had been given to deeper contemplation of the merits of his offer, and that his own words that morning had made her regret her no and choose differently now.

He watched her carefully, hoping for some indication of her true thoughts, wondering what she had been thinking at such a move. Elizabeth's mind was much the same - though more in rebuke for again acting so rashly. She had sealed her fate with those words - there was no course of breaking free from the trap she had set herself.

"Why have you not spoken of this before?" Fitzwilliam chuckled.

"Yes," Mr Collins frowned from his chair, "why has this not been announced?"

Mr Collins was not pleased - he had taken some satisfaction in Elizabeth's humiliation, and congratulated himself on her decision in November. Her undoing was the sanction which made his circumstances all the better - despite the current disharmony with his Charlotte. For her to attain a match which was much better than his offer, especially after that morning's display, disappointed his world view.

Now Elizabeth did look to Darcy, an anxious pleading in her eyes. "We had decided that..."

He could not resist her silent appeal - despite the small doubt of it all, he continued with the charade, willing the story to be true.

"I had hoped," he answered cautiously, "that my aunt might better know Miss Bennet first, as I knew her approval was improbable - we thought to increase it's chance by allowing her to see Miss Bennet's spirit and beauty in person, without the knowledge of our connection."

There was a general murmuring of agreement, and Colonel Fitzwilliam now moved to take Elizabeth's hand. " _I_ am pleased," he began, much to his cousin's chagrin, "he has been so enraptured by you..."

Mr Collins was once again torn, which rendered him uncommonly mute - regardless of the promise of matrimony, their shocking meeting that day could risk his position in Hunsford, but he did not wish insult Mr Darcy on his choice of bride. While the husband was foolish, his wife was prudent - she had believed for some time that if Mr Darcy _did_ intend to marry her friend, her marriage might benefit from it - after all that gentleman had considerable patronage in the church.

This awareness allowed her to be calm in the possibility of Lady Catherine's resentment, for surely her nephew would favor the friends that had united him with his beloved. Excited, she turned to her friend. "Oh Lizzy, do you think you shall marry from Longbourne? Will it be soon? I only wish that we might..."

"Soon? Of course it should be soon!" Colonel Fitzwilliam announced, "you will not be cruel Miss Bennet and keep my cousin in torment for too long, I hope."

His tease directed Elizabeth's eyes back to Darcy's countenance, where she saw that though he was uncomfortable with the subject as she was, he watched her with steady, longing eyes. Twice now, the Colonel had implied his knowledge of Mr Darcy's sentiment for her. Charlotte had also mentioned it repeatedly to Elizabeth - but she had been so preoccupied by her own dislike, she missed what was obvious to others, what was obvious to her now.

"We could marry from London," Darcy then suggested quietly, "if you preferred, as I have residence in town."

Elizabeth tried not to show any trepidation at his words - though she had initiated it, the conversation was all too sudden - what polite reply could she make?

Her silence brought Colonel Fitzwilliam's next jest - "How can such a delay be endured? If I were you, Darcy, I would sweep the lady off to Gretna Green tonight!"

The Colonel's laughter filled the room, only accompanied by Charlotte's polite smile. Mr Collins found some worry in his joke - a Scottish elopement would suggest that further scandalous conduct had occurred, _and_ under his roof. If Mr Darcy was determined to marry his cousin, he was not the one to prevent it - but he could encourage them to proceed in a more decent manner.

"If I might though," he entreated, "it would be more befitting for one such as yourself, Mr Darcy, to marry in a true and lawful arrangement, with all the blessings of the Church and your families. Indeed if all the details were settled, I would offer my services in the happy event..."

Fitzwilliam found amusement in his presumptuousness, "of course - I would not think that my friend would attempt such..."

Still Mr Collins persisted, most solemnly as though he was upon the pulpit, "although they may be necessary to occur sooner than later - so that any talk of today was not widely known, indeed, I am sure it could be easily arranged for your union to be made official on the day after tomorrow Mr Darcy, which would be best for all parties."

The Colonel offered a look to the others of disbelief (as Mr Collins was the origin of such talk) while Darcy studied the parson. Charlotte had the kindness of blush and Elizabeth only paled - she had been wrought with the speediness at which she found herself engaged to a man she didn't like - was she to be married as quickly to him as well?

Mr Collins did not take notice of the reception of this, continuing his propositions. "oh yes, I am sure that if a licence from my bishop could be procured tomorrow, my dear cousin could become _Mrs Darcy_ by 9 o'clock on the day after, and if her father's blessing cannot be confirmed before then, I shall offer my own in his place, as I have no doubt it will be given by that good gentleman in time."

"Actually," Fitzwilliam added thoughtfully, " The bishop is Allenby is a dear friend, and second, or perhaps third cousin of my mother - I believe dear Bertie would be only happy to oblige."

While his cousin may have been joking in his agreement with the pastor's suggestion, the concept was very tempting to Darcy - to be married in less than eight and forty hours, to secure Elizabeth as his bride so soon. The whole idea was absurd, still he could not resist offering the possibility to her.

"We could..." He concluded, and all eyes turned to his position still in the door, including the pair that he sought. "I will write to your father by express - and return tomorrow evening with his approval and the licence, would this suit Miss Bennet?"

She felt only uncertainty and dread, but raised her chin again with tenacity. "If you wish, sir."

There was a pause in the room as all present seemed to consider what had just been agreed to. The first who was stirred into action was the Colonel, clapping his hands enthusiastically, he drew the other two gentlemen into movement as well, " Excellent! Then we must make haste - Mr Collins perhaps you might go with us into your study, we might set the plans for the ceremony, and then my friend and I must leave for London if we are to return so soon."

He gladly took his leave the ladies and began to escort the parson from the room - before that gentleman had proper understanding of the result of his words. With one last curious look at his bride to be, Darcy exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Charlotte immediately stepped towards Elizabeth, clasping her hands with an even confident smile. "Oh Lizzy! It is just as I had suspected! How happy you shall be!"

And Elizabeth promptly crumpled to the floor in tears.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh my! Clearly this eventuality was kind of expected by some reviewers, but hopefully it's coming about in a less than typical way. Thank you so much for all the responses - I'm really glad this story is enjoyable.

I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter - it's also longer than I planned any chapter of this story to be, so it may be changed, but the overall idea will remain the same. Please continue reviewing as I love feedback (obviously positive is more satisfying than negative, but constructive comments/criticism can be very helpful!).


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
** **Chapter 4**

Once her tears had slowed enough to allow her to look up, Elizabeth explained it all to her friend - her refusal of Mr Darcy's actual proposal, their altercation, the encounter that morning, finishing with her rash decision as Mr Collins had humiliated her. Charlotte sat as a calm audience; despite her desire to - she neither questioned or commented until Elizabeth had finished.

Dabbing her wet eyes with her handkerchief, Elizabeth knew that such feelings of self pity were foolish – especially as the situation was of her own actions, still it was a relief to express her internal strife, as well as the truth of the matter to her friend.

"Do not fret so, Lizzy, one cannot truly know what the future may hold – "

Charlotte did her best to offer some commiserations, but she was far more practical and immediately saw all the advantages in this hastily arranged match.

"But Charlotte! How can I marry him? I dislike him so –"

"Do you truly dislike him that much? You just spoke of being so moved by his fervor that you kissed him!"

Elizabeth paused - this was true, though the reminder did not help, it only made her feel more wretched. She had been so sure of herself - but now, with Mr Darcy's assertions about his own feelings and her reactions that showed interest; she could not say for certain whether she entirely disliked or liked the gentleman - perhaps it was both.

The confusion of her emotions made her fate at that moment even more dreadful, and as a few more tears drifted down her cheeks, she moaned, "what have I done? How did I allow myself such thoughtlessness!?"

Charlotte smiled sympathetically and patted her friend's shoulder gently, "I do not think it was entirely thoughtless, dear."

"Oh but it was!" Elizabeth stood now, and paced the room, unable to contain the whirlwind within her, "I do not know my own feelings any more Charlotte. It had been so very simple when I hated him and I thought he felt the same."

Charlotte watched her friend's movements from her seat, "I honestly do not know why you thought so, he looked at you all the time – it may not always have been with warmth or regard, but it was clear he had some interest in you. Are you sure it is only shock you feel - at the suddenness of it all? Now that you are informed of his admiration - "

"This is why I am so confused - and I have acted so unlike myself! What is to be done Charlotte?"

"Done Lizzy? Would you reject Mr Darcy now?"

Elizabeth paused her step and sighed, "I do not have such a choice."

Charlotte smiled indulgently, "well you do still - but I do not believe you would be cruel enough to denounce a gentleman at the altar, even one you hate"

"No, I would not hurt him like that." Elizabeth returned to her seat by her friend, and took up her hands with a sad smile.

"Then, it is true - you no longer have many choices, except to appreciate the better aspects of your current situation." Charlotte sat back in her chair as though she were planning some grand matter and needed the space to work. "You may have refused Mr Darcy on sentiment, but it is actually a very advantageous match for you - you will want for nothing as long as you are his wife. And think of your family - how you might support your mother and sisters if they require it."

"There is more to a happy marriage than wealth." Elizabeth countered, and before her rational friend could argue, added, "I know that settled finances can help - but Mr Darcy's position cannot buy my love, or even respect. And there is such pride and arrogance in his character - my family will be lost to me- especially my relations that he thinks of as inferior."

"No, I do not think that will be entirely so - even Mr Wickham, a man who has no reason to, admitted that there was some generosity in Mr Darcy - you told me so, did you not? And then there is his friendship with others - like Mr Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam, where there is clearly some loyalty and reliability from him."

"I cannot be certain of any such qualities - it as though I do not know him at all!" Once again Elizabeth rose, this time moving to the window. Charlotte's placid, and almost pleased countenance did not calm her agitations - though some small part of her kept agreeing, she could not set aside her former feelings entirely to be rational at that moment.

"I think you and I both know enough of Mr Darcy to think there will be some happiness in your marriage."

"No Charlotte, I cannot be sure, and this is why I must fret so."

Charlotte stood now and moved to stand beside her friend, offering some comfort with her presence. From another part of the house, the door to the study was opened and men's voices sounded in their deep tones. The gentlemen did not return to the parlour and instead the ladies watched as Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam exited the parsonage and begun walking back to Rosings. At the gate Mr Darcy turned back, and through the window his eyes found Elizabeth. Despite the seriousness of his brow, the ardent tenderness in his look was evident, so much so that her heart began to race and her breathe caught. He paused for barely a moment, but it was enough to stir Charlotte into comment.

"At least his love for you is a testimony of something good in his character, and it remains even after you refused him. He is willing to marry you in spite of all consequence - such recklessness from one as severe as him, it is wondrous to behold."

As the gentlemen both disappeared down the lane, Elizabeth whispered, "I wanted to marry for love."

She had spoken more to herself than her friend, but their proximity allowed Charlotte to hear regardless. The excited step of Mr Collins could be heard coming down the hallway, so Charlotte quickly hugged her friend and whispered back, "marry for his love then."

* * *

It was barely 3 o'clock by the time Darcy and Fitzwilliam returned to Rosings - how strange it was, Darcy realized, that not even a full day had passed since his proposal to Elizabeth Bennet, and now he found himself rushing to make arrangements for their union. How the hours within that time had been spent on anger and hurt, then confusion and heartbreak - and now strangely of all, hope. To think that he had walked to the parsonage, only the day before, with a clear belief in what would proceed - an acceptance of his proposal, a standard engagement after he had spoken with her father, a quiet wedding from Longbourne, and then... well, he had hardly allowed himself to consider the events _after_ the wedding, though such moments had filled his dreams.

The arrangements would not be as expected - but the outcome would, and that was what mattered most to him in that moment. Still, he was required to complete a number of necessary tasks before - no delay, not even a moment alone with his beloved Elizabeth (for he now allowed himself to think of her that way with the smallest amount of elation) could be spared if they were to be married so soon.

Colonel Fitzwilliam found great satisfaction in taking the role of organizer, at first Darcy was too astonished at the turn of events to be of much use and Mr Collins was still quite befuddled by the rapidity of the decisions made. Cheerfully his cousin had commented, "this is how all weddings should be done - if the men made all the plans there would be no fuss, no extravagance - just the needed legalities."

Lady Catherine, they had agreed, should not be told until the day of - and only then should she be informed by Darcy. This was the point which the Colonel spent the most time discussing, whilst they had been in Mr Collins's study - the parson was convinced, cajoled and finally threatened, to avoid Lady Catherine's company if he could, and if he could not - then he should, by any means necessary - not speak of these matters. As the details of the time and arrangement of the ceremony were settled, Darcy found himself almost too distracted by his delight in them.

They had left for Rosings then, they would need to get on the road to London soon, but not before Darcy had allowed himself one look for her - and was rewarded by her presence at the window, as though summoned by his wishes. His heart soared and he could barely keep his countenance sober in that moment.

As they entered the house, the Colonel moved to intercept and occupy Lady Catherine, while Darcy rushed to his bedchamber - he had several letters to write and instructions to give his staff. His writing kit was still out from the night before, when he had written his Elizabeth that letter - he paused for a moment then to wonder if she had even read it in the time since. She must of, he concluded, it and all that had passed between them was what must of encouraged her actions in the parsonage. He was interrupted by these musings by the entering of his valet, who was swiftly sent in search of the few servants that had accompanied him and Fitzwilliam into Kent.

With this done, Darcy wrote the note which needed to be sent first - a message for Mr Bennet. He began by apologizing for the nature of the delivery and request, but informed the gentleman about the hope and plan of marrying his second eldest daughter, and promised that the settlement papers would arrive promptly. Darcy knew that the hour of the letter's arrival could be very late - so he made the writing succinct but clear, and gave it to his best rider along with several coins. The man was given clear instructions- to ride as hard as he could, only change horses when necessary and wake the house with the letter at whatever time he arrived, then not to leave Longbourne without a written reply from Mr Bennet and return with it to Darcy's townhouse in London. More coins would be given, and a day or two of leave if he did this well. The rider and his horse were exiting the gates before Darcy had finished his second letter.

The second and third letters were similar in nature but to two different recipients - one was his uncle, the Earl of - , and the other his sister, Georgiana. They both detailed the unexpected but happy news and apologized that more notice could not be given. Darcy assured them that he regretted their non-attendance but preferred a smaller wedding and he hoped to introduce his bride to his family very soon. Neither letter was sent, instead he set them aside while he wrote a fourth, very brief missive to his Derbyshire housekeeper Mrs Reynolds, with the news as well as some instructions for changes to be made to arrangements at Pemberley. The last letter he wrote was far more formal - a request for efforts to be made by his lawyer that evening. As a younger man and with his father's instructions, Darcy had their lawyer draft marriage settlements that could be used once he found his bride, now these documents needed to be completed and copied, one that he could collect personally, and another to be sent directly to Mr Bennet. The terms of the contract were generous by conventional standards, but Darcy cared not for such principles - he simply wanted to assure his new wife and her family of _her_ financial position in their marriage. That letter was sent with a rider, with the expectation that Darcy would soon follow it to his lawyer's offices.

Just after 4 o'clock both Darcy and Fitzwilliam were on their horses, and riding for London, having made brief but ambiguous adieus to their aunt. It would not be comfortable to ride in the dark but there was two or so hours left of daylight and as they had traveled the journey so many times before, and the roads were good and mostly clear, it would not be much of a hazard.

In his coat pocket Darcy carried the two letters for his housekeeper and his sister while he had requested Fitzwilliam deliver the letter for his father. They planned to separate only when arriving in the city - Darcy would first go to his lawyer and ensure his instructions were being followed, and then would meet Fitzwilliam at the residence of his cousin, the Bishop of Allenby, where the Colonel was certain they would attain a licence. If all their plans were successful, they would be returning to Kent in less than a day's time.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's strange how easily this chapter was to write, compared to the last which I struggled with for a week - I suppose it's nowhere near as dramatic :) Hopefully though it shows some contrast between our ODC - Lizzy is all confusion and worry, Darcy is certain and excited. It did however require research as I wanted to make all the travelling of letters and persons realistic - so there are some assumptions made about the speed of horse travel and the distance between Meryton, London and Hunsford. (Also thanks to the wonder that is the Internet, I was able to determine that the sun set in that part of the world in that year and month at around 6-6.30pm depending on the day!)

Thank you so much for the reviews/PMs and even just for reading! I kind of loved that a few people mentioned a preference for longer chapters (me too!) but I am trying to keep this story broken down into chapters of small digestible events - as was pointed out by Darcy's musings this chapter it's been about 6 hours of time from chapter 1 to now, but from this I wont restrict myself to word counts as much in the future - cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Middle Before Beginning**

 **Chapter 5**

The house was dark as their carriage pulled up in front of it but the front door opened at the same moment that Darcy and Fitzwilliam alighted from the vehicle. The night was late, almost early morning- still the housekeeper, Mrs Barnett, had been prepared to receive her master since earlier that evening. She waited in the doorway for the two gentlemen, puzzled but patient.

Unlike her counterpart at Pemberley, Mrs Barnett had not known the family all her life, but because she had been employed by the late Mr Darcy, she was as a loyal to his children as Mrs Reynolds. This arrival might be out of character for her current employer, but she respected Darcy too much to be concerned for his reasons or need an account of his activity.

The gentlemen had completed almost all of their tasks in London - the settlement papers had been copied as Darcy had requested from his solicitor - but the delivery of Mr Bennet's copy was delayed until Darcy could sight and sign them himself. The Bishop of Allenby had to be convinced of the sentiments behind the hasty arrangements, especially as the bride's family had not yet consented. Though he had agreed once it was understood that the bride would be old enough to marry without consent in less than three months' time - so the licence could be used then if needed. The Bishop had insisted that they stay to dine with him and there was some celebration of Darcy's impeding wedding before he would allow them to leave - so Darcy had sent their mounts to his stables and had his carriage collect them, it was far safer on the dark streets to be driven rather than ride. Now only a few more matters had to be resolved before they would return to Kent.

Mrs Barnett had been the only one in the house to wait up for her master, she had sent the rest of the staff and Miss Darcy to bed hours earlier. With the lateness of the hour and the amount of drinks he had consumed Colonel Fitzwilliam need nothing from Mrs Barnett except to be told that his usual guest bedroom was ready.

Darcy was only slowed from following him by the need to speak with his housekeeper. As concisely as he might, he informed Mrs Barnett that he would very soon bring home a new mistress. Though the news was surprising Mrs Barnett kept her face as neutral as she could. They agreed that the rooms once belonging to Lady Anne needed some attention - though Darcy advised her to only make necessary restorations, as he wanted his new bride to furnish them with her own preferences. He also instructed her to forward his letter to Mrs Reynolds the next morning and then, he retired to his bedchamber.

For the second night - insomnia kept Darcy from his bed, though this time was so very different from the night before. He knew he should rest - they would be riding back the following day and he needed to be fit for the journey. But he could not shut his eyes - he was filled with all the restlessness that expectation and anticipation might deliver.

He found his mind returned again and again to the fleeting moments of the past two days that had changed everything, especially lingering on the tender caress of his beloved's lips against his that morning - or was it now the morning before? His mind cared not, fixated instead on the surprising thrill that moment had been.

* * *

Elizabeth had not been able to sleep. Her tears had stopped almost the moment that she had last seen Darcy - as though her eyes and heart had accepted what her mind still challenged. She knew though - there was nothing to be achieved in weeping any longer, and instead her imagination was put to the task of her means to escape, and if that was truly what she wanted.

Mr Collins had come into the drawing room filled with excited enthusiasm at the plans, and declared that once he had overcome his concerns on the strangeness of it all, he was assured that the marriage would bring great happiness to all involved. Charlotte was quick to busy him with other subjects and the afternoon passed into evening as though nothing irregular had occurred that day.

When the rest of the house had gone to bed - Elizabeth had also retired to her bedroom, but sleep would not come. She had done all that might expend energy in the small chamber, in an effort to find some release - paced, read a book, re-arranged her trunk that Maria had so hurriedly packed and then finally, when she determined that no alternative lay before her - she unpacked two gowns. One that might serve for the next day, and the best one she had brought from home - for her wedding day. There was little use in unpacking the trunk entirely - as it seemed very likely she would leave the country sooner rather than later, come what may.

It was during the task of unpacking and repacking that she came upon Mr Darcy's letter - it had been so easily forgotten in her dress pocket. Recollection washed over her - how foolishly she had chosen that morning, she had not simply accepted the offering and let them part civilly. Opening the seal, she shook herself free of the pointless self-pity or recrimination - what was done, had been done, she may as well read what he had written.

She sat and read - though she did not remain in that position long. The act of reading such information could not be done passively - at times she cast the pages aside, at others she resumed her pacing, and even then, she would crush the paper closer to her eyes and the candlelight, re-reading lines in disbelief. In some moments, she would pause and look about her in dismay, allowing a brief recess to properly digest each revelation. All of the emotions she felt were too strong to be ignored or suppressed - but never had a single document brought such variety.

His first point had angered her - his behaviour towards her sister and his friend was still inexcusable, even when he tried to explain his reasons. It only served to remind her of the arrogance in his nature that she found so distasteful. The irritation she felt needed some action, but none could be gained - she could not go walking, and dared not leave the room and risk waking the house. A hint of the censure sprung up at this - _this_ was the man that she would marry. She refused to give any justice to his words - not even the objections which she had suspected and felt the shame of. His beliefs were wrong and any small remorse which might have been evident to an open mind was easily ignored.

Her curiosity on the second point would not allow her to leave the reading at this though - and she found new emotions as she continued. Her initial response was stubborn disbelief - she could not accept the words while in her state of anger towards their writer. After the first reading of them, she folded the letter and set it aside, determined then to give them no more thought. It was the only way she might sanely marry Darcy.

It could not be though, the letter had awakened her mind to greater agitation, and she could find no rest as she lay in her bed. Taking up the pages, she read and re-read different lines on the second subject (for re-reading the first only agitated her further) allowing the honesty of the words wash away her animosity. Try as she might, she could not recall a moment of Wickham's acquaintance which could be used in his defence. Instead she came to the realisation that apart from his charming manners, she knew very little of Wickham's nature. His conversation had rarely included his history except for his suffering at Darcy's hand. And even that was not widely shared until after Darcy had left the country.

The more she considered Wickham's tale, the more she felt the impropriety of what that gentleman had imposed on her, and at such an early point of their acquaintance. She felt required then to accept that it was Darcy's recount which was likely the most accurate - for what had he to gain in relating it to her? And even more so with the parts relating to his own sister. She knew Darcy well enough to believe that he would not risk sharing such with her if he didn't think the truth was necessary.

By the hour that the sun rose the next morning, Elizabeth re-read the letter enough times to have passages committed to memory. Were she to be questioned on it - she could have easily described the entire contents as well as her thoughts on each sentence. All of the contemplation, while preventing her from sleeping, had brought some comfort about her impending marriage.

She had decided that she had been wrong in some ways about Darcy. From the letter, there was still his character faults - excessive pride and snobbish disdain for others. But there may be some favourable qualities she had overlooked before, biased as she was against him by the encouragement of Wickham. Now she could better reflect on his merits, especially as they had been more frequently together in the last few weeks.

Thinking of it all made her feel ashamed - that she had been so blind and stubborn - she felt and thought so differently about both Darcy and Wickham now, that she thought herself to be almost a different person. She had some consolation in better knowing that her future husband had some redeemable qualities - she could not deny to herself now how he was respected by his friends, how even Wickham had allowed his goodness as a brother and that he had frequently spoken of his sister with affection.  
And above all this - that he must love her a great deal - even when she had rejected and insulted him. He loved her enough that he wanted her to understand his position and to trust her with his sister's history.

Once again, the depth of Darcy's love stirred some unexpected and curious feelings within her. She was still troubled by her engagement, but not as much as she had been.  
With the morning, the rest of the house had begun to stir, so Elizabeth dressed quickly and prepared for the day. She wanted to walk and have more time in solitude before she had to face her tiresome cousin or her delighted friend.

Darcy rose, as was his habit, very early. Even though he had hardly slept, he felt more energized that morning than he had in months. He kept to his usual routine and then busied himself impatiently in the study. Though he was filled with distraction, Darcy had enough fortitude to give his full attention to his household accounts and concerns until the rest of the house awoke.  
He worked steadily for over an hour before Mrs Barnett appeared in the doorway with news from Hertfordshire.  
"John has arrived sir - he said that you would want this message as soon as it arrived?"

Darcy accepted the letter, which he hoped brought approval from Mr Bennet, and instructed his housekeeper, "John shall have today and tomorrow to himself, I am sure he will want a hearty meal and some rest, he has been riding for most of the night. And pay him extra this week for his efforts."

He waited until the woman left before tearing open the letter and eagerly reading the contents.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. special shout out to Nobi-wobi, Forever Day and Mstron2 - your recent reviews were like a resuscitating breath that brought me back to (life) this story and spurred me on to finish this chapter and starting the next (when we might have a wedding... or we might not...

I've noticed some anticipation for Elizabeth to read the letter - so I am curious about how it went, I did use the original text as some inspiration but hopefully there is some noticeable differences (at least there is in my mind).  
So, did it meet any expectations? What do you think this new letter contains?


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
Chapter 6**

Darcy read, and re-read, the letter before him with bemusement. It was not the reply he had expected, but it offered consent. Now his sense of urgency increased.

While there was still plenty of time to travel and he knew that the Colonel would be slow to rise after their late night, he was struggling with the wait. He tried to occupy himself but achieved very little. The appearance of his sister saved him, her sweet welcoming smile drawing Darcy from his thoughts of business or marriage and he abandoned his study to join her at breakfast.

Georgiana was very pleased to see that her brother had arrived the night before safely. Instead of giving her the letter, he shared his news as well as his expectations for changes to their home while they ate. Her response added to his hope and joy, dulling the concerns that had come with the morning mail.

"Do you think she will like me?" She shyly asked.

"She will - and I am sure you will like her."

"I've always wanted a sister."

"You are not upset then that we are not waiting to marry? And that you are unable to attend?" He had been concerned about offending his sister and family with his plans, but Georgiana did not seem to mind.

"I do not understand your reasons for arranging things so, but I am not upset. I know that you will choose the best way of doing these things and I shall look forward to meeting Miss Bennet... or should I call her Mrs Darcy?"

"In time, you might call her Elizabeth."

Darcy smiled to himself as his sister continued to express her anticipations from his marriage - while he had his own private feelings on marrying Elizabeth, the knowledge that she would likely make a good sister to Georgiana made him even happier. As he had hoped Georgiana was elated and only a little nervous at the prospect.

It took even longer than Darcy expected but, once the Colonel had eaten and cheerfully teased both of his cousins about the new arrangements, the gentlemen prepared to leave. Darcy bid his sister a particular farewell, knowing that much would be different the next time they were together.

The return trip to Rosings was at a more leisurely pace, but there was minimal conversation as one gentleman was so focused on their destination and the other was still feeling the effects of the night before.

Once they had entered Hunsford though, the gentlemen parted - Fitzwilliam would go directly to the park while Darcy headed towards the parsonage. He hoped for a moment with his intended before facing his aunt.

Before he had reached the house, he found her, wandering down one of the walks in the park – clearly returning to the parsonage. As she took notice of his approach, Elizabeth stopped and waited. Darcy was disappointed that she did not offer any smile of welcome or show of pleasure at his return, but he quickly dismissed her placid look as his own heart thumped eagerly.

He dismounted and approached, a discretely joyful look in his eyes. When he was close enough, she curtseyed formally and murmured "Mr Darcy," in greeting.

He frowned momentarily instead of bowing, "you know, when we are in private, you might address me as Fitzwilliam now."

Elizabeth offered a small smile, "I do know. I hope that you will forgive me though in sticking to custom, at least for a time."

"There is nothing to forgive," he understood that the rapid change in their circumstances had not allowed the usual advance in familiarity other couples might experience, still he felt some disquiet. "I hope though that you will allow me the privilege of addressing you more intimately, at least when we are alone."

He had at some point taken up her hand in his and was rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. She blushed at his words, his tone and the intimacy of the moment. He paused to enjoy the feeling and how easily he could now make some show of his regard. They stood close, facing each other in silence for a few moments as he let his heart settle and she fought her instinct to move. It was not that she did not _like_ his proximity, but that convention normally demanded some distance. It was another adjustment that she would have to accept.

Elizabeth was still undecided about her feelings for Mr Darcy and his sudden reappearance had flustered her normally calm mind. For several hours that morning she had considered what they might say to each other on this reunion, but the nearness of his person now wiped her memory of any rehearsed speech.

"I have read your letter," she finally blurted. _  
_

Darcy smirked, "You did not burn it as it was?"

When she did not rise to his tease, his frown returned. The charged air that had surrounded them cooled as both of their moods shifted.

"I do not wish to discuss it." Elizabeth continued, growing bolder as he had dropped her hand with a question in his eyes "as there are matters in it which I know we will not agree on now, perhaps ever. Though I want to apologise for what I said, and what I thought I knew, about your history with Mr Wickham."

He considered her words carefully and was satisfied by her apology. Though they did not speak on the other matters, he felt her admission vindicated him of _all_ her original accusations. He dared hope that it could always be so easily resolved between them. "Then let us say no more of it, if that is what you wish."

"It is," Elizabeth replied, astonished at his agreement, it was a first after so many misunderstandings and confrontations between them.

With such an accord, he stepped closer to her again, and Elizabeth became very aware of the lateness of the hour. She hinted towards returning to the parsonage, and Darcy insisted on accompanying her. They walked in silence for several minutes, his horse trailing behind them. When they were near the house, he stopped her.

"I have another letter for you." He retrieved the folded page from a coat pocket and willfully ignored her cringing. "It is from your father," he added, offering it to her.

Elizabeth did not reach for the letter. Both noticed the recurrence of their actions, but neither brought attention to it.

"Why do you want me to read it? Has he refused his consent?"

"He has consented to our marriage," Darcy noted what he hoped was concern in her voice, "but I would not wish to report your father's words to you, when you can read them for yourself. Truly, I would welcome your insight on them."

Darcy had not wanted to make a poor assumption or scrutinize the letter too harshly - he allowed that as he knew so little of Mr Bennet's character, there was a chance of misunderstanding. His initial scruples about the Bennet family were not easily set aside though.

A warm wave of appreciation washed over Elizabeth - he wanted her informed opinion. She took the letter and wondered how many wives might be given the same privilege - Mr Bennet would never have sought the counsel of Mrs Bennet, even on the most trivial of matters.

Such respect from Mr Darcy surprised her given all that she knew of his nature. She began to open the letter when he stopped her again.

"I should make my return to the main house." Though he was loathe to be separated from her now, Darcy knew he could not ignore the last task in preparation for their marriage - informing Lady Catherine. He was sorely tempted to request a kiss, but was appeased by holding her hand. "Until tomorrow, Elizabeth."

The reminder of what the next day would bring made Elizabeth lightheaded.

"Good day Mr Darcy," she replied, gently slipping her hand out of his. She did not wait for his response, instead entering the house quickly, now anxious to read her father's reply. The front room of the house was empty, so she took a seat by the window to read:

 _\- My dear sir,_

 _How strange a circumstance I find myself writing this letter to you, of all persons! Your footman has asserted that a reply must be immediate, and so I find myself quite convinced that timeliness is of great importance - which has led to a number of questions, none which you have answered and I suppose must be disregarded until convenient?_

 _Now, onto the matter at hand, if I have understood your message correctly, it has been arranged that you will wed my Elizabeth in two days time from Kent, by the encouragement of my own cousin. This is perhaps the oddity of it all - for it is well known that you have no interest in my darling Lizzy, except perhaps to criticize her, and I had not known of any cause for her to marry you. From this I have determined that my understanding must be unreliable - and yet, before me stands your man, expecting some reply!_

 _And strange as it all may be, it still does not explain how or why you might wish to be wed by the dolt Collins - would it not be more preferable to marry from anywhere else? I might suggest Gretna Green as a suitable alternative!  
(Were I not awoken a few moments ago, I would be sure that I am still dreaming. __It is far to easy to imagine this all to be some fancy or trick.)_

 _Now Mrs Bennet has been so good as to inform me during the earliest days of our acquaintance that you are gentleman of significant consequence, so I must assume that_ _you will be capable of making suitable arrangements for Elizabeth, if she is to be your wife, but until those details are before me, I suppose I shall have to be patient. Again - so many details that could have been better arranged in person._

 _Of course, I have considered that events may have occurred which make a holy union necessary sooner rather than later (though as Elizabeth is the daughter you have claimed I am almost entirely sure this to be unlikely). Regardless, you are the sort of gentleman that I would hardly refuse, and so, I give my consent to the union._

 _I shall return your impatient footman now, as I feel I only need add, Mrs Bennet and I will gladly receive you both at Longbourn after the ceremony has taken place, at your leisure of course._

 _\- Yours, etc._

Elizabeth had stifled any vocal reaction she might have had while reading her father's letter, but she could not hide her mortification entirely, her cheeks reddened with each line. She was sure that the flippant tone of his reply and the allusions to the nature of their engagement must have been an affront to Mr Darcy. She was about to pocket the letter when she noticed her father's post-script, which made her even more apprehensive about seeing Mr Darcy in the morning.

 _P.S - If perhaps you have some friend or relation that is just as willing, please remember that I have four other unclaimed daughters, though you have been fortunate to secure the least silliest of the lot in my humble opinion._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well hey! I honestly cannot believe how long it's been since I posted (all of my draft chapters were deleted from the doc manager *facepalm*) so to any one who has been waiting, I appreciate your patience! I also really appreciate the reviews that occasionally have popped up in the meantime, I hope this continuation has not disappointed.

What did you think of Mr B's letter? (hopefully it was a little funny?) What do you all guess Lady Catherine's response will be?


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Middle Before Beginning**

 **Chapter 7**

The following morning Darcy rose and immediately summoned his valet – he nervously dressed and dismissed the man before inspecting his appearance in the mirror. He had been raised to prepare for his day as efficiently and practically as possible, vanity was distasteful and a failing – so he rarely glanced at his reflection for longer than a moment. On this morning, however, he wanted to look his best.

He was eager to begin the day – hours of waiting and idleness were not suited to his disposition. The evening before had been the worst of it, though Fitzwilliam had done his best to occupy Lady Catherine and leave Darcy to himself.

Their aunt was filled with complaints - she did not think all of this coming and going was particularly needed and would hear none of the fabricated reasons, instead lecturing them for several hours over it. She was so agitated, that Darcy again delayed telling her of his upcoming nuptials - he was sure she would not have heard anything he had said any way.

He hoped, now that she had rested, to find her more receptive to such news.

Lady Catherine did not sleep late – nor did she tolerate such behaviour of her family, staff or guests. Considering this, the main house of Rosings was too quiet as Darcy sought out his aunt. The silence unnerved him, like hunting a sleeping, dangerous beast. But he found her, alert and alone in her favourite morning room.

"Well," she finally barked after a few moments of tense silence, "what is it you have come to say?"

Darcy could not be sure why she had any expectation from him. Succinctly, and unemotionally, he informed her of his plans for the day. As he spoke, she made no appearance of any emotion in return. Lady Catherine instead stared at the tapestry on the far wall for minutes. Several times, he thought she intended to speak, but she did not. He had thought she might be shocked or opposed to the news, but the lack of immediate response made him guarded and quiet.

Lady Catherine was a shrewd woman, she witnessed how both of her nephews were drawn to the Bennet girl, though she could not understand why. She had been prepared to correct an attachment on the Colonel's behalf, but thought her other nephew unlikely to earnestly pursue such a connection. This pronouncement by Darcy was vexing, though being not inclined to exert emotion in most circumstances, she kept her features neutral. In silence, they both stood - he wondering how next to act, and she considering how best to rectify the situation.

It did occur to her that the gossip which had spread about the pair only days ago was now true. She had find a way to extricate Darcy from the dishonourable match that was apparently being made to save the girl's honour, but such disgraceful circumstances would not be tolerated.

If she had more time – Lady Catherine would have appealed to his respect for his family, targeting the guilt he likely suffered for disregarding their familiar plans and responsibilities. A secret engagement could have been set aside without complication if they had acted early enough. The extent of organization in this match made the course ineffective.

With a weaker-minded person, Lady Catherine might have simply imposed her will – but she had dueled with Darcy once before (over his father's bequests and the guardianship of Georgiana) and found him a stubborn opponent. She could not create a fuss and expect him to conceded his position – in fact it could make him cling tighter to the Bennet girl as a wife.

It quickly became apparent that there was no matter in which Lady Catherine could thwart the day's events without public knowledge and embarrassment. This did not mean she had to accept the arrangement though, and feeling some confidence in this, she stood.

"I suppose then that you must bid your farewells this morning."

Darcy was also skillful in withholding his feeling, though it was not the response he had expected. "I had thought you would care to attend the ceremony…" he began.

"No, I do not," came her stern response. Lady Catherine attempted to remain cordial despite her disapproval – she did not wish to sever the family connections just yet. She wanted to say more - so very much more, but on this rare occasion she held her tongue. She believed that there would come a time when Darcy might regret this day, and she would be in position to assist him where she could. "I will have Dawson ensure your carriage is prepared to leave on the conclusion though."

The dismissal was made clear, and though Darcy felt the force of it, he also felt some relief. All close family had been informed, and the rest would know soon enough. He had not expected his aunt, or any of his family, to rejoice in his marriage to Elizabeth - but at least now he could accomplish his hopes without further scenes was comforting. He could only hope that in time others in his family could accept Elizabeth as his wife the way that Fitzwilliam and Georgiana so readily did.

He gave a brief bow and began to leave the room - as his steps progressed, he began to rethink this though. That he had received no argument on the point from Lady Catherine gave him pause - why had his family either so readily accepted his bride or chosen not to assert the response he had once expected from them? The concern irritated him so, that he sought Colonel Fitzwilliam, hoping that his cousin might offer some encouragement.

At the necessary hour, Darcy and the Colonel made their way to the chapel. Colonel Fitzwilliam had been delighted to undertake the role of easing any of Darcy's possible agitation and continued his endeavours while they walked. He felt it had been his position for the length of their time in Rosings, and to support his cousin in marrying Elizabeth Bennet that day would be the final act.

"You did not speak, yesterday, of the nature of Mr Bennet's letter – only that you had his consent." He began, " was the gentleman pleased? Will you be received in Hertfordshire with more warmth than Rosings cares to offer?"

He meant to tease, having noted the huffy manner in which Lady Catherine had seen them off that morning. Fitzwilliam had generously suggested, when he learned that she would not attend the ceremony, that their aunt might receive the new Mrs Darcy for a small wedding breakfast - but she had disapprovingly dismissed that too. The effect of his words now, was quite the opposite of consoling or entertaining – Darcy was reminded of his other apprehensions, he had all but forgotten them when he woke that morning.

"Mr Bennet has invited us to Longbourn, though I cannot say what the reception will be or how soon we might go there." Darcy answered stiffly.

His resolve was now tested in too many directions – Elizabeth's cool, almost too quiet manner on their reunion he could excuse as nerves, but now with Lady Catherine's response as well as Mr Bennet's impudent letter, he wavered. It was rare for him to be indecisive, but it was also so unlike him to act rashly or against his better judgement. As the hour of their nuptials drew closer, his confidence in them weakened.

* * *

Elizabeth had felt fortunate that Charlotte and Maria were there that morning, to help her dress and do her hair. Apprehension had surged through her from the moment she had opened her eyes – the details were all wrong for a wedding day- a husband-to-be who was part stranger, part opponent, in a place that was not her home, without her family. She had the small consolation that if it was not her sisters fussing over her curls, it was at least her dear friend.

Mr Collins had left early to prepare and meet the gentlemen, and any possible guests – Elizabeth thought it unlikely that she would be married in front of a crowd - but it meant that he was out of the house. Once they were ready, the ladies prepared to walk to the chapel together, but were stopped just outside the parsonage by Mr Darcy coming from the other direction.

All three looked at him in surprise, but it was only to Elizabeth he looked.

"I wondered if I might speak with you, before we," he paused awkwardly, "begin?"

She accepted, attempting to placate the alarmed looks from Charlotte and Maria with a smile. Her mind was a whirlwind of questions, but they swept away all of her earlier disquiet – her composure grew with the need for rational thought. Mr Darcy appeared to be as agitated as she had been feeling, and that also gave her comfort.

At first, she thought he was waiting until Maria and Charlotte were out of earshot, but her friends had stood by the gates for several moments and he remained mute. Elizabeth grew impatient.

"Forgive me sir, but I do believe we will be wanted in the chapel very soon."

"Indeed," he agreed, and she noticed how his eyes swept over her with admiration. "I hope it is permissible for me to say that you look lovely."

"I thank you," Elizabeth flushed under his scrutiny and attempted to redirect his attention. "Do you not think that there might be a better time for this?"

Neither seemed in any rush to move though, and for different reasons. Darcy, now, was determined to not begin until he was satisfied in knowing the view of bride - but he could not easily find the words to ask of her. "My aunt will not be in attendance today. And I am afraid that we must depart from Kent once we are married."

"Very well," Elizabeth replied, amazed that he had expected their position to be anything else – she certainly hadn't.

"I thought you might care to know why we shall head straight to London after the ceremony, instead of having a wedding celebration here."

"I am not particularly concerned with such details this morning, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth added wryly.

At this, he stepped closer and spoke quietly, "Elizabeth, do you have other concerns on this day?" He was encouraged by the return of her usual wit and reassuring smile. If she was certain about this, then he could be too.

"Not at all, I can assure you, sir - I simply do not wish to be tardy for my own wedding." She had stepped away from him slightly though, and if he was not studying her so carefully he would have be fooled by her performance. She was not likely to be a meticulous bride, especially given that the nature of their day.

"Elizabeth, I, " again he paused, taking up her hand and carefully considering his words. "You know of my feelings for you - they have not changed, though I had begun to believe that yours had for me. But now... - I do not wish to proceed unless..."

Elizabeth took a deep breathe and looked up at her husband-to-be thoughtfully. Days ago, she had rejected his proposal, then forced them into this situation. What she knew of him - he was not the man she had thought to marry, but she might have been too opinionated to properly know him then. Regardless she saw no eventuality that could be positive from this day, if they did not marry. She had to reassure him but also was required to tell the truth.

"Mr Darcy," she began, and then offered a quiet, "Fitzwilliam, " which made him give a small smile, before she started gently, "I have learnt that I did not really know you days ago, and I have made my decisions too rashly in that time. Though I would not say I share your depth of feelings, I now have more respect for you. I hope that in time, it will allow me some affection. You must know, as there are still unresolved arguments between us, I cannot be entirely certain. Perhaps they will be settled once we know each other better, but I cannot promise that. For now all I can offer in response to your regard is appreciation, support and esteem."

There was a small look of disappointment in Darcy's eyes at this, but Elizabeth had begun, and she was now determined to continue with the point she had most reflected on since reading her father's letter. "And there is something you must understand - now and always. I know that you believe my acquaintances to be beneath your notice - perhaps they are not as fashionable or mannerly. But I will not be separated from my family and friends, even if we are married."

A frown clouded Darcy's features but he did not speak, allowing her to finish. "I know that if we do not wed today, I will not escape all social disgrace, though you will likely be spared. But I do not wish to move forward for the sake of my honour, it has been a circumstance of my own doing - I am fully prepared for any consequence of it."

Having confessed all this, she felt drawn to take his hand in her own and step closer, if only to emphasize her last point. "What I am sure of, now - despite all of the concerns we have fought over - is that I have been fortunate in your offer, and hope for happiness as your wife. So, if you can accept my family and my respect, then I will gladly marry you."

Mr Darcy did not look pleased, and said nothing as he thought over what she had just expressed. It was Charlotte, calling from the gate that interrupted them then. He mutely offered Elizabeth his arm, and the four walked to the chapel together. Mr Collins and the Colonel were surprised to find Darcy accompanying his bride, but it was mostly inconsequential - with such a small gathering most conventions were ignored. The ceremony would have been brief, if not for Mr Collins. He was determined to lecture the couple on the virtues of a good, christian marriage. Luckily, he had also noticed the absence of his patroness, and as neither Colonel Fitzwilliam or Mr Darcy had directly explained to him why Lady Catherine had not been present - he was more concerned about her than the couple before him. Mr Collins' worry over her Ladyship's health (for what other reason could prevent her from attending a nephew's wedding), meant that he did keep the ceremony to under a half hour.

Elizabeth had found herself inattentive to the ceremony - having finally spoken her mind to Mr Darcy, she was absorbed by wanting some response from the gentleman. Darcy had kept a stern look about him as they entered the chapel and also seemed too preoccupied to listen to Mr Collins. They both performed the words and acts without much diligence. At the conclusion though, they were roused into signing their names on the parish registry and walking out of the chapel, arm in arm together. There was a brief celebration outside as they were congratulated by their company, and Darcy was teased into pecking Elizabeth's cheek. Barely an hour had passed since they came together that morning, and then he was handing her into their carriage. They were soon alone on the road for London.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello! I'm so relieved to have finally got this chapter written, I've been stuck on it for a while. Poor Darcy gets his feet a little cold and then finds out that Lizzy barely likes him still - it wasn't a very nice way to marry! Thank you for reading and for all those reviews about the last chapter (I'm glad I managed to capture Mr Bennet's voice - it will come in handy soon! *hint hint*)

Not promising any thing- but I have started to write future chapters for this story, and now that my mojo is back I will hopefully get things moving again after this brief (haha it was not brief) hiatus. Thanks to any one who was patiently waiting!


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
Chapter 8**

The cloudy morning had shifted into a warm spring day as they rode through the countryside. Elizabeth watched the passing landscape from the window on her side, as Mr Darcy stared out of the opposite. The mood inside the carriage did not compliment the pretty day they passed, instead there was an uncomfortable stuffiness and silence between them. It seemed that her new husband had reverted back to the character she had first known – unapproachable and seemingly displeased by everything around him, especially her. Gone was the amiable man who had been so at ease the day before. Elizabeth was not surprised that her every attempt to make polite conversation was given a sullen nod or curt response – this was the Mr Darcy she had expected all along. His good-humored double was so unfamiliar, and there was some comfort in familiarity, but his indifference now annoyed her more than ever.

For his part, Darcy was quietly managing a broken heart. He had known that Elizabeth was unlikely to care for him in the same way he loved her. Even so, he could not have predicted that he would be unhappy with a wife who respected and supported him only. Had he been asked on the day of his initial proposal, he might have thought it an excellent offer – even though he had come to feel some passion, he had believed that romantic notions were not necessary for a decent match. After her original rejection he had channeled any pain into his letter – now her earnest expression, given without the intent to offend, had hurt far more, and there was no present method to relieve the wound. He would conquer this though – he would find satisfaction in this union, even if it was a farce. Not that he would ever impose on his new bride, he would find other ways to gain happiness from her company in the future. For the time being however, he could not look at her, and to speak was even more difficult.

Elizabeth could not have known this, and she persisted in efforts break the strained atmosphere with conversation. As the carriage's pace slowed noticeably and she could see that they were still nowhere near London, she asked, "How long do you think it will be before we reach town?"

"It may be another two or three hours." Without meaning to, there was hostility in his voice. At the start of the day, Darcy had purposely instructed the driver to keep an easy pace – not wanting her first hours as his bride to be a bumpy journey. It meant the trip would take longer, and he was defensive at the thought that she was already impatient with the journey.

"We will change horses here," he added after another glance outside the window "if you prefer, we can also pause to have a meal."

"If you wish, though I would only need to step out and walk a little," Elizabeth replied.

Darcy did not comment on this and Elizabeth shifted quietly in her seat. She might have been more at ease in the carriage if she had the time to change from her delicate dress to a more suitable travelling gown. This concern made her then wonder what had become of her other clothes, and whether they might be suitable for her life as Mrs Darcy.

No doubt she would be expected to have a wardrobe of many fine gowns rather than her usual attire of hardy cloth. The premise did not suit her disposition, as she much preferred clothes which could be easily cleaned if they were dirtied. Soiled was a frequent state of her hems with all the outdoor walking she enjoyed. But then, she had occasionally assisted in the laundering of clothes at Longbourn, so such considerations were made in choosing her gowns. It was unlikely she would ever be required for such a task now – she probably could wear all kinds of delicate fabric and expect that others would see to their care and cleaning. How altered her life might be now, she could only guess – but Elizabeth was certain that great alteration was to occur.

The carriage halted at an inn, and without speaking Darcy stepped out and offered Elizabeth his hand. He led them inside, to a table by the window. It was not the sort of place she had expected that he would have chosen, but he effortlessly exchanged a few polite words with the serving maid as he ordered a light meal for them.

Darcy had acted in what he thought was his wife's best interests until the table was set and he realised that in all the anticipation of the morning, he had yet to eat that day. They both ate and drank in silence, but the familiarity of the task eased some of the tension between them.

"I must apologize for the simplicity of our wedding breakfast," Darcy murmured when he had eaten his fill.

Elizabeth sat back in her chair, "I think it is fitting enough, when considering the circumstances." When Darcy said nothing more, she reflected aloud with a smile, "Having left as we did, I do not even know what has become of my trunk."

"I had my man collect and store it while we were in the chapel."

"You have thought of everything sir." Elizabeth complimented, happy that they were able to converse properly at last.

"Perhaps not." He replied sombrely, but before she could fully see the return of his disdainful character, he obligingly suggested a short walk before they returned to the ready carriage.

The view from their windows in the carriage eventually changed from scenic countryside to the streets and buildings of London. At the first sign of the town, Elizabeth turned from her window with a realization. She did not know what prompted the thought, but as it formed she spoke, before she had lost her courage or the opportunity.

"I do not know what you have planned for the rest of this day, but I might request that we first call at my uncle's house. Actually, I insist that we do – as I have not had the opportunity to inform the rest of my family and friends of our marriage." Elizabeth felt growing confidence in her request when Mr Darcy did not immediately disagree, though she knew it was likely an insult for him to be seen in Gracechurch Street. He intently stared at her and she continued.

"And while I am sure my parents have shared the news with those at home – my sister Jane is staying with the Gardiners, as you might recall. I am sure she would be hurt to hear this announcement from any other but myself. We do not need to stay long, but I will do nothing else first, now that we are in London."

Once she had finished, Mr Darcy gave a composed nod. "I have made no plans for this evening, I apologise if you expected such – of course it has allowed us this change in destination. I will inform the driver once you tell me the location of your uncle's residence."

Elizabeth felt some amazement at how accommodating he had chosen to be, especially given his coldness throughout most of their journey. She had been prepared to argue her case further, but he readily stopped the carriage and had them re-directed. As the carriage began moving again, he turned back to her- "if there is anything else you wish, Elizabeth – you need only ask."

With this, he resumed his position looking out the window and nothing more was spoken between them until they reached Gracechurch Street. Elizabeth could not reconcile his indifference with the generosity – again she was reminded of how little she knew of her husband. She wondered if she would be better able to interpret his moods with a correction of this ignorance. Her natural curiosity led to some determination about this, but not in the immediate situation - it was all still too new.

It was only late afternoon as they arrived and Elizabeth hoped that the family hadn't yet sat down to dinner or left for some evening event. As it was not the usual hour for visitors, the carriage was noticed by those inside the front rooms. The door was thrown open at the same time that Mr Darcy helped Elizabeth alight from the carriage.

There were sweet cries of her name in several young voices, and then Jane managed to send the Gardiner children back into the front parlor.

"Why, Lizzy!?" Mrs Gardiner exclaimed, as she admitted both her niece and Mr Darcy into the house. The gentleman stood aside stiffly while the ladies greeted each other - all of the noise then called Mr Gardiner from his study. He cheerfully started forward until he noticed Mr Darcy's presence.

"We had not expected your arrival, though it is a welcome one." He said, curious as he looked between Elizabeth and the strange gentleman who had accompanied her. His worst suspicions nagged at him, but he would not leap to any conclusions just yet.

"I wanted to tell you myself," Elizabeth explained, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it gently, "as I have some unexpected news."

She paused unsure of how to proceed, and Jane squeezed her hand in return as encouragement. Taking a deep breathe, Elizabeth introduced her aunt and uncle to Mr Darcy, and then gave her family a tender smile. "I have married Mr Darcy this morning."

Jane and Mrs Gardiner did their best to cover their surprised gasps with congratulatory exclamations, but Mr Gardiner remained silent. He flushed and then turned very pale. The ladies went to embrace Elizabeth, but after a moment noticed that the gentlemen did not appear as pleased as they were.

Mr Gardiner, with a foreign, almost chilling, tone in his voice, cut through the excited voices in the room. "I wonder, sir, if I might have a word with you in my study."

He was scowling at Mr Darcy who stood apart from the others still and was arrogantly glowering back.

"Of course, if you will lead the way."

Mr Gardiner shifted in his position to indicate the door to his study, and when Mrs Gardiner tried to placate her husband, he held up a firm hand. "Madeline, please…" he murmured, before following Mr Darcy. Both gentlemen walked into the study and the door was closed firmly behind them.

Sighing, Mrs Gardiner turned to her nieces with an apologetic smile. "Come, dear and tell us all about it. I am sure the children will be pleased to have their chance to inundate you with their affections."

The young Gardiners were excited to see Elizabeth, especially after she had arrived in such a fine carriage. They clamoured for Elizabeth's attention and were finally collected by the nursery maid and taken upstairs, while Jane and Mrs Gardiner waited patiently before they besieged her with their own questions. The distractions helped Elizabeth to keep from wondering what was occurring in her uncle's study.

"How, dearest," Mrs Gardiner began, affectionately fixing Elizabeth's curls that her youngest had managed to pull out. "How have you become married so quickly?"

"And to Mr Darcy?!" Jane added, pouring tea from the corner. "You were so unhappy to have his company in Rosings at first, and now you have married him?"

Elizabeth smiled waiting for them to finish before she began to explain. They expressed all of the incredulity that she knew was appropriate at the circumstances, and Jane blushed crimson when she described kissing Mr Darcy in the park. Still Elizabeth continued, feeling less and less mortification at the story and more assurance from their disquiet. The contents of Mr Darcy's letter she kept mainly to herself, she did not wish to upset Jane any more than she might have already. The story of Mr Wickham and Miss Darcy she would not share now that she was to have a connection with the latter party. And Mr Darcy's obstinacy on the subject of Mr Bingley and Jane would only make her sister unhappy. The rest of the events though, she shared in detail – criticizing her own actions as she spoke, and they did let her ramble for a while. When she had circled back for the fifth time to her rejection of his proposal, and then conflicting actions a day later, she realised that she had probably spoken for too long – but it was a relief to be at last heard by a supportive audience.

"You should not think of yourself entirely to blame," Jane comforted her once Elizabeth had finished, her cheeks blooming. "Mr Collins had contributed in the most unfortunate of ways."

"That is true," Mrs Gardiner added, "though you say that Mr Darcy had already proposed - so it is not entirely unfortunate - for him at least."

"Oh yes," Elizabeth giggled, "how fortunate to be forced into marriage by the woman who rejected and explicitly insulted him."

The reality may not have been very funny, but now, in the company of her dear aunt and sister, Elizabeth felt more like laughing than crying about the whole situation. It was more like the narrative of some Gothic romance novel that her life. She could not help giggling, and her mirth was contagious. For several minutes, the three sat chuckling to themselves and dabbing at their eyes, for there were tears in them, though Elizabeth could not be sure of the feeling behind those tears.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so excited by the interest in this story - over 100 reviews (thank you to any one who has left one or more!), over 400 followers and over 90 favourites *Happy dance*

To celebrate I'm adding this 'spoiler' - chapter's 8 and 9 were actually written as one, but then when it got to over 4k words, I decided to split the content into two. So chapter 9 is sitting in my draft folder ready and waiting - after months of struggling to write at all, I'm over the moon to make such progress. I'll probably be updating the story with chapter 9 soon - hopefully I can keep this momentum going for a while. Thanks again for reading, and feel free to leave a review! (they keep me motivated!)


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
Chapter 9**

Inside Mr Gardiner's study, a conversation of the same subject was being held – with a more interrogative approach. At first the gentlemen had stared at each other across the width of the room – taking measure of the other. Mr Darcy assumed that this was the brother of Mrs Bennet, and yet he could see the man was not cut from the same cloth. Mr Gardiner, after his initial descent into all the worst worries a loving relative could have in these circumstances, had worked very hard to maintain his composure while studying his guest.

"Tell me," he began once the blood had stopped pounding in his ears. "How is it that you have arrived this evening, _married_ to my niece - when her sister received a letter from her, not a week ago which gave no indication towards such an event?"

"It has been an unusually speedy arrangement," Darcy studied the wood paneling on the wall, while he spoke, so that it did not appear as though he could not look at the other man. He was not intimidated, nor felt ashamed, he simply did not want to show any of irritation he was being to feel, fearing it might elevate Mr Gardiner's rage. Being looked at and questioned in this manner, by this stranger vexed him though. "But there has been nothing untoward in this situation, I can assure you."

"You can assure me," Mr Gardiner's tone began to rise, and he clenched his fists against his sides, "that you have not compromised my niece in any way?"

"No."

"Then perhaps you might elaborate sir, for such an _unusual_ and _speedy_ organisation must have had a purpose."

Darcy could see where Elizabeth had learned some of her biting wit. "There was a misunderstanding, which necessitated this."

Mr Gardiner scoffed and paced for a moment, his face turning red again. "And this was not a compromise of my niece's virtue."

"No." This time said with some ferocity.

Mr Gardiner's pacing led him to a chair and he sat, thoughtfully glaring at Darcy.

"I do not know you sir," he stated, "but I have heard much of you."

Darcy attempted not to grimace at the insinuation – was it his public reputation that Mr Gardiner spoke of, or had his sister and nieces been the source.

"From what I know of you," Mr Gardiner continued, "I do not believe you are the type of _gentleman_ to mislead a young lady. But also, I think you are honourable enough to do what is _right_ if you had."

"I would never…" Darcy felt his own anger peak and he turned away for a moment. When he looked back, Mr Gardiner's glare was now cast down at his clenched hands. Darcy thought that it was unlikely the other man was ever this enraged or was simply unused to being mad for long. In spite of his offended ego, he understood the man's questions – would he not act the same in Mr Gardiner's position? This thought allowed him to swallow some of his anger and pride.

"The misunderstanding," Darcy added – noting also that it was in his best interests to appease Elizabeth's relation, "was on the part of another – but about myself and Eli-"

The familiar use of her name caused Mr Gardiner to fiercely look up once more.

"It was about myself and your niece, sir." Darcy continued, gritting his teeth at the need to abase himself. "In a manner which could not have been easily explained. It eventuated that the legal and sanctified union between your niece and I would resolve all concerns."

"And entered into willingly by Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I would not do her the disrespect of forcing anything upon her."

Mr Gardiner's features shifted from rage and revulsion at the implication, into a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "You care for her?"

"A great deal." Despite the tension between them and Darcy's insulted dignity, it was said with some feeling, and gave Mr Gardiner a reason to pause. In his silence, Darcy took a moment to collect his emotions and remind himself- he was not happy with being spoken to in this manner by a stranger, but this man was his wife's family, and given her assertions that morning - he needed to accept her family and make efforts to be accepted by them. Mr Gardiner, for all his anger, seemed to be the ideal beginning for such acceptance – he was clearly an informed and agreeable sort, in the right circumstances.

"And does she care for you?" His question interrupted Darcy's contemplation, and he struggled to answer honestly.

"You will have to ask her that yourself."

"And I only have to take your word that all proceedings have been properly done – that you did not simply spend several hours alone with my niece today." Once more Mr Gardiner was questioning him, but now there was less fury in his tone.

"We were wed, in front of a pastor – who along with my cousin, a _colonel_ in his majesties' service, were the legal witnesses. I believe you may know of the reverend, a relative of your niece, Mr Collins. And I have all of the documentation in the carriage. If you wish, I will retrieve it for you."

"That will not be necessary at this time." Mr Gardiner waved a hand in front of him, and paused again to consider all of these details. Finally he looked up at Mr Darcy and concluded, "I hope for your sake that all this is true. I intend to keep my niece here until I have heard that the same details were given to my wife by her, without your presence. If not, I will be calling for the magistrate."

Darcy had done his best not to take insult at the man's suggestions about his character, but he would also not cower like a school boy nor submit to threats. Shifting in his position to stand taller, he understood the man's plan, of course. He would have done the same or worse. In other circumstances, he and Mr Gardiner might have had a better first impression of each other. But they could only move forward from this now. It was clear the man had heard enough from Darcy and so he remained mute.

"If you will wait here," Mr Gardiner said, as he made for the door, "I will go speak to our _wives_."

The last was spoken with enough humour to make them both share a small smile.

He was gone barely few minutes, but was amused to see that Mr Darcy had not moved from his position. In his absence, Darcy had thought over their conversation and wondered how Elizabeth might explain the same details – whether she would be as honest about her feelings with her relations, as she had been with him. Darcy certainly would never share such vulnerability with his own family – yet had unintentionally done so with Mr Gardiner. From watching Elizabeth with her aunt and sister earlier, he could understand her demand not to be detached entirely from her family – there was a connection there that he could not claim to have, except perhaps in small measures with Georgiana.

Mr Gardiner closed the door with a look of relief and headed straight for the small liquor cart stood near his fire place.

"Do you drink, Mr Darcy?"

"When the occasion calls for it," came the stiff reply. The question had startled Darcy – he was very curious now what Mrs Gardiner had reported.

Pouring them both a glass of his favourite whiskey, Mr Gardiner made a curious expression, "I suppose that the occasion does, it is your wedding day after all."

Accepting the offered drink, Darcy asked, "then I must suppose that the magistrate will not be called?"

As though on cue, the house bell rung. Mr Gardiner smiled but shook his head, "no, my wife has assured me that, apparently we should be celebrating, not jousting. So I offer you a toast, sir, to your good health and blessed marriage."

"And to yours," Darcy mumbled, somewhat in relief. He had all the confidence of being in the right, and had known that there was very little that could be done if his tale had proven false, but the involuntary goodwill of Mr Gardiner was appreciated. They charged their glasses at each other across the room briefly and each took a sip. The door of the study was flung open then, and Mr Bennet charged into the room towards Darcy.

* * *

When she had returned from speaking to their uncle, Mrs Gardiner sat down thoughtfully.

"Well, Lizzy," Mrs Gardiner said, "I am afraid as your mother is not here, I shall assume her duty on this day."

The sisters shared a puzzled look until she added, "Jane, I think it best if you were to step out of the room for a time - perhaps see how the children are faring?"

Both Jane and Elizabeth began laughing again, much to Mrs Gardiner's surprise. "Oh please, dear aunt," Elizabeth finally replied, "do not be offended. We understand - I am afraid our mother has done her duty on that account, at least enough that we would wish her to do."

Jane's cheeks went pink at the memory, and Mrs Gardiner shook her head, "are you sure Lizzy, because..."

"Yes," Elizabeth affirmed, now quite serious. "I am very sure - such a discussion is not needed, I have a sufficient knowledge of the elementary particulars. And I had always thought it would be better to learn further details from my husband any way." She hide a sigh from their notice. "Though I am not certain that Mr Darcy and I will have such a relationship."

Nor did she currently desire such a relationship with the gentleman, but such things came with a marriage she knew. She had been doing her best not to consider where events may lead that night. She did not admit this though, as she had spent the better part of the last ten minutes attempting to convince her sister why she would be happy as Mrs Darcy, despite her former dislike of Mr Darcy.

"But consider, my love," Mrs Gardiner persisted gently, not wanting to upset her niece, "Mr Darcy will want to have children - at least one day, he will need an heir."

"Yes, I know this. Which is why, I hope at least, I will develop some regard for him - I do know that he has his faults, but I am learning about his virtues as well." Elizabeth looked pointedly at Jane, who smiled but said nothing. "And if I cannot, I understand my duties as his wife - I shall have to live with that."

At this, her cheeks began to flush again and she could look at either her aunt or Jane. Her sister reached forward and held her sister's hand.

"Lizzy," Jane repeated softly, "are you sure you will be happy with all of this?"

"I shall have to be Jane, what other choice do I have now?"

A few tears slipped down Jane's cheeks, and Elizabeth wiped them away quickly - "do not worry for me Jane. All will be well - though I am still fuming over the part Mr Darcy played in separating you and Mr Bingley - I do not know how I could ever wforgive him of that."

While Jane was not aware of Mr Darcy's current position on that event, she had heard from Elizabeth about how it had been part of their quarrel on the day he had proposed. Jane now offered a sweet, sad smile at this and moved on in the discussion.

"But you must," she urged, "as his wife, you must try to at least." Despite her fears for her sister, Jane believed that devotion was necessary for a happy marriage.

"I will try to, if you insist."

Hoping to distract them from such concerns Mrs Gardiner asked, "Did you not say before that Mr Darcy has an estate in the north?"

When Elizabeth responded in affirmation, she continued. "Do you know, Pemberley is quite near the town where I lived a girl - Lambton? It is a very fine house I hear - and you, my dear, will be mistress of it!"

Whilst this reminded her of earlier considerations of this life alteration- this monumental condition had not fully occurred to Elizabeth. Her mother had complained constantly of the duty in managing the relatively small estate of Longbourn and this was her main role model. It was likely that Mr Darcy had great expectation of her in becoming a responsible mistress of his family properties - she knew that he had both the estate and a house in town. The possibility was a little crushing - but then there was another condition from her marriage that she could appreciate.

"You are correct, it will be a great duty - but I have now other comforts in marrying a man of such consequence." She teased, with mock pomposity.

"Truly," Mrs Gardiner smiled back, "and I should hope that your loving aunt and sister will be thought of when managing such comforts."

"Perhaps," Elizabeth playfully responded, before adding regularly, "indeed, if there is ever a need, I am glad to know that I might support my mother and sisters."

"I hope that will never be though," Jane added, squeezing her sister's hand. "How I should miss father."

"I should say you will!" Came Mr Bennet's voice from the doorway. The ladies stood in surprise, as all three gentlemen entered the room fully. As Mr Bennet was greeted properly, Elizabeth was able to hide her own chagrin at possibly being overheard by them. Neither her father, uncle nor Mr Darcy gave any indication that they had, and the group soon settled onto the narrative behind latest unexpected arrival.

"After I received Mr Darcy's letter," explained Mr Bennet, "I had written a response and returned to my bed, so that I did not recall it again until the following day. At that time, I thought it perhaps some strange, very real dream and told no one." His cheerful narration made the others chuckle, though Elizabeth observed that Mr Darcy remained cheerless. "It was only through the gossip of our housekeeper that Mrs Bennet learned of the idea and then it all became much clearer. We are rather grateful that the servants are able to communicate better than Mrs Bennet and I."

On believing the worst, as Mr Gardiner had assumed - Mr Bennet had ridden for Kent immediately, but his pace was slow. It had been so long since he had sat in a saddle, he was unable to ride at gallop for very long and had to be satisfied with cantering, and even then for no more than an hour or two at a time.

"The whole distance between Meryton and London, I cursed my frailty. At my rate, I had barely reached London and knew poor Lizzy would be forsaken. It does not paint quite the heroic response she needed, I am afraid." Again laughter filled the room, as he affectionately patted his daughter's hand. Elizabeth smiled in return, but inwardly she was dismayed by his joking. The implication that she needed to be rescued but, in his failing to appear, had been married instead was perhaps not as funny as he intended.

Upon arriving at the Gardiner's door, he then learned of their other guests - and made straight for the study where the maid claimed both Mr Gardiner and Mr Darcy were. There had been some confusion and ungentlemanly behavior of which he would not inflict the ladies with specific details. It was fortunate that Mr Gardiner had become certain on all the circumstances and was able to placate the enraged father. This was all related by the brothers-in-law with much good humour and some laughter from Jane and Mrs Gardiner, but neither Elizabeth or Darcy were enjoying the tale.

"Well, my dear Lizzy," a more solemn Mr Bennet spoke, once the Gardiner's and Jane were distracted with other talk. "You are to leave me to the bedlam of your mother and sisters now?"

"Papa, that is enough teasing," Elizabeth smiled. Knowing him as she did, Elizabeth believed then that all of this wittiness was a cover for his true feelings about her marriage. There was some sentimentality in his eyes now that it was just the two of them in the discussion.

"Still," he added thoughtfully, "you must know that it took great efforts for me to ensure your mother did not accompany me. I do not know how long I can prevent her from coming down to London herself now that it is all settled. You shall have to bring your husband to Longbourn very soon if you want to avoid it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Posting this from my phone because I realised it's well past the day I mean to update. Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback- hopefully this chapter is satisfying those that were curious. I'm so excited to be moving ahead with this story- thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
Chapter 10  
**

The carriage stopped and Elizabeth studied the house carefully in the dark for a moment. She wanted to find some connection to this place before they entered the building–it was so foreign but now also her home. Or rather, one of her homes.

The impressive townhouse appeared unforgiving and imperious – as though the building was aware of how she had become it's mistress and already disapproved of her. It was beautiful and on one of the most prized streets in London, but she found no sense of belonging as she gazed up at it.

The front door was opened with their approach, and as her eyes adjusted to the candlelit entrance hall, Elizabeth noted that several men and women, clearly the staff, had gathered expecting their arrival. She quickly counted seven women and five men in neat and crisp uniforms. There were a few shy smiles, but most remained passively watching them enter and remove their outer garments - the footman who was handed Elizabeth's shawl seemed to pause when she removed both her bonnet and the muslin cap underneath, but accepted both when she did not hesitate. She understood the man's concern, but was not ready to assume the custom of wearing a cap indoors, even if she was a married woman.

Once he had removed his own things, Mr Darcy gravely introduced the housekeeper, Mrs Barnett – a short but confident looking woman who smiled warmly at Elizabeth, and the butler, Fletcher – a broad-chested elderly man with a sour grimace. Mrs Barnett then called forward two other members of staff – a young lady's maid named Julianna and the cook Mrs Thomas, before dismissing them all.

There was a moment of shared disappointed looks between several maids when they did not get to study their new mistress longer, but all politely bowed before moving to other parts of the house. Elizabeth was grateful that she did not have to learn too many new names at once, but took note that it should be achieved sooner rather than later. There was growing list of tasks she wanted to take on in her first days as mistress, but they could wait for now.

"Shall I have supper brought to the family dining room?" Mrs Barnett asked once the rest had left.

There was a lingering pause before Elizabeth realised that she was being address by the question – not Mr Darcy, she was the mistress now after all. She did not know how to respond - they had dined with the Gardiners at her aunt's insistence, but Elizabeth did not wish to insult the staff with her first act as mistress.

In her hesitation, Mr Darcy quietly suggested, "Perhaps later, I think I shall give Mrs Darcy a tour of the main rooms now."

It had been the first time Elizabeth had been referenced in her new name, and it was strange to hear. There was a brief discussion between Darcy and the housekeeper, before she smiled warmly again and left the room. If Mrs Barnett had noticed any curious behaviour by her new mistress, she was polite enough not to make anything of it. Elizabeth was too preoccupied by not being overwhelmed to care for the housekeeper's opinion in that moment.

With the room cleared Elizabeth was better able to take in the interiors of her new home - the entrance hall was much roomier than the same space at her uncle's house, and was styled with elegance and modesty, filled mainly with two curving staircases heading up to the first floor. Through the staircases the room opened wider and several doorways could be seen, while above them the landing of the second floor was also in view, encircling the perimeter of the room.

In such an open space, the closeness of Mr Darcy made her suddenly aware that they were alone - and while they had been unaccompanied for much of the day, the lateness of the hour made that arrangement more intimidating. Elizabeth did her best not to let her skittish nerves show, they were likely to be alone together frequently as husband and wife.

Mr Darcy silently guided her through the main rooms on the ground floor first, offering only comments or information when Elizabeth requested, and allowing her to explore each room at her leisure. There was a cold but beautiful sitting room looking out the front, with a large dining room attached to it. Across the hall, along what seemed to be the length of the house was a long room that was half library and half drawing room - a space that had the feeling of being more frequently occupied than the others. The last room that she saw on the ground floor, a conservatory, had large windows and doors which Mr Darcy explained led to a garden, though not much was visible in the dark.

Together they went up the stairs and Elizabeth noted that another set of staircases spiraled up from the second floor. With four stories above ground, the town house which she already estimated as larger than the Gardiner's home, was clearly more immense than it appeared from the street.

On the first floor a larger drawing room faced the front of the house, with a small but beautiful piano in one corner and plenty of room for a moderate sized party, though it did not appear to have entertained guests recently. While all of the rooms were stately and clean, all furnishings were tasteful and premium quality, the design had not likely been updated in the last decade and there was a feel as though the rooms rarely saw company beyond the residents and staff. Adjoined to the drawing room were several smaller chambers and a study, which Mr Darcy claimed as his preferred work space. It contained mainly bookshelves and one large desk neatly organised with papers and necessary tools, reflecting the severity of the master with it's lack of personal affects. At the back of the house Mr Darcy indicated several bedrooms which were kept for guests before he led Elizabeth up the next set of stairs, these more tucked away as they led to the private areas of the house.

On the landing of the second floor they did not enter any rooms - instead Mr Darcy paused with an odd look. This level of the house was more closed off with a long, though wide corridor running the length of the house, with a staircase in the middle and a void above the entrance hall. Elizabeth waited, curious but patient. After clearing his throat, Darcy indicated the next set of stairs.

"The attic," he explained, "has two main sections - you may wish to see later - some of the servants quarters, as well as a nursery and schoolroom."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed, understanding why he seemed so interested in the carpet design. She allowed herself only this, as he appeared not to have finished the tour.

Mr Darcy now indicated the doors which led to rooms facing the front of the house, "those are the family bed chambers. The one of the left is Georgiana's," and then he shifted to look at the back of the house. "Our rooms are down here."

He walked stiffly towards two doors which were opposite each other and opened one, but did not enter. Instead he stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back. "This is your suite."

Elizabeth stepped through the doorway and gazed about the room. Like the rest it was immaculately kept and arranged. Soft yellow walls and curtains with dainty designs had been freshened to welcome her, though the style she guessed was not as contemporary as what she had seen in other houses.

She did not mind dated decor unlike so many other women of her own acquaintance. Even Mrs Bennet was always bemoaning how out of style Longbourn was, as the family rarely could afford to update wall papers or room dressings. Still, Elizabeth had expected the house owned by the Darcys to be kept with modern fashions, much in the way that Miss Bingley and other young ladies had admired. As a bachelor, Mr Darcy had not been as concerned with his properties in this way, and Georgiana Darcy had rarely made suggestions for improvements, having more interest in her music and other pursuits than re-decorating.

The main item in Elizabeth's room was a large bed - but there were a pair of matching bedside tables, a dressing table with a looking glass above it and a small chair in front of it, and a comfortable looking lounge under one window. Despite the number of items, the room was spacious. There was no armoire, but as Elizabeth could see several doors leading from the room, she suspected one might be a dressing room. Several items of her own had already been laid out, but the few articles seemed out of place and there was no attachment even in this space for her, no evidence of personality. She was suddenly filled with a longing for her cramped bedroom in Longbourn and the evenings when she or Jane would visit the other for candle-lit confessions.

Mr Darcy spoke from behind her, making Elizabeth turn and note the closeness of their positions once more. As they had moved about the house there had been a strange ebb and flow to their movements, coming together to move to a new room, separating as she briefly explored while he patiently waited. Now neither moved, standing almost in the doorway together. All thought of her old life was swept away by his proximity.

"My suite." He stated, indicating the door opposite her own. Both kept their features neutral, though now his gaze remained firmly on hers. He then turned and gestured to the door at the back of the house which ended the hallway. "And that is a smaller sitting room, which connects our suites."

He felt some relief that the tour was over and satisfaction in completing such a ordinary task without tension. Elizabeth did not share his ease, conscious of what they might now do. Standing so close to Mr Darcy, in the semi-darkness, at the threshold of her bedroom, heightened her awareness of him, of the new rules that would govern their conduct, of the privacy they were now given. Not quite knowing why, she simultaneously wanted to step forward towards him, and backwards away from him. She chose the latter, not waiting to know if he was expecting an invitation from her into the bedchamber, she turned back into the room and moved away.

She walked purposely through her room to the door which she suspected led to the sitting room and he did not follow. Beyond the door, Elizabeth found a cheerful space which was almost the width of the house - it might have been smaller than other rooms of the house, but it was not a small sitting room by the standards of Longbourn or the Gardiner's home. This room was different to the others in the town house though, there was a easiness to this space that she had little felt in the rest of the house. Several lounges were arranged around a fireplace, a dining set which seated five near it. On the other side of the room was a tidy desk, some shelves and the door she knew was likely to led to Mr Darcy's bed chamber. He entered though the middle door though, from the hallway and stood to one side as he had in the others.

If only to delay what she thought would be inevitable, Elizabeth continued to act decisively and rang for a servant. One of the maids promptly appeared and the tea things were requested. While they waited, she inspected the folios left out on the desk, finding papers about the household accounts and staff that she would claim for reading later. Mr Darcy took a seat on one the lounges and there was silence between them, though unlike in the weeks of their acquaintance, it had no air of awkwardness. Elizabeth would not have described it as comfortable either, rather she felt some tremor of expectation, though Darcy appeared now quite at ease. After a few minutes Mrs Barnett appeared with the house maid and trays of food and drink and Elizabeth felt a rush of relief with a familiar task to complete. She prepared Mr Darcy a cup, noting then that she did not even know how he preferred the drink. Her hands hovering over the cup, she looked up to ask and found him watching her intently.

"One sugar with no milk," he requested at her expectant look and she then offered him the plates of prepared sandwiches and sweets. Neither were hungry, so these were left as they were. As they drank in the silence Elizabeth thought over the oddity of it all - the dinner at the Gardiner's had surreal enough. While the gentlemen had acted as though there was some agreement between them not to acknowledge this shift their combined worlds, almost to the point of Mr Darcy being ignored, Mrs Gardiner had made every effort to engage Mr Darcy in conversation. On departing the Gracechurch Street house - there had again been unspoken notice by all present of the adjustment needed - Elizabeth would be living with Mr Darcy now, how strange that still felt as she sat across from him. To distract herself from the oddity of the moment or the nerves she felt waiting for Mr Darcy to continue the evening as expected, Elizabeth studied the painting above the fireplace.

It was a beautiful piece, a landscape of green fields and deep blue skies, with a few lines of soft white clouds trailing here and there. In the foreground appeared some sort of rose garden, and on the right edge, Elizabeth thought the gentle sloping shore of a lake was partly hidden by the frame. There had been other pieces of art and decor in the house, but this was different - not in style for it was finished by a skilled artist, yet it seemed more personal than the rest, more likely to be hung for sentimental than financial worth.

"That painting is captivating," Elizabeth commented to the silence, drawing Mr Darcy's attention from his own thoughts of how next best to proceed. He followed her gaze up to the artwork and studied it for a moment himself.

"My mother painted it," he finally responded, a softness appearing in his eyes as they swept over the details. Elizabeth looked to him now, but he kept his eyes on the painting. "It was from her favourite spot in the gardens, at Pemberley."

"It is lovely," Elizabeth added, setting her cup down and standing to get a closer look at the painting.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Mr Darcy now looked at her, and she felt her stomach tighten as his admiring gaze swept over her again. After several moments, Mr Darcy set his cup down and his features shifted into a moderate demeanor. "Are you not tired? I often keep late hours, and am likely to tonight, with no expectation that you will as well. You should retire."

Though she could not account for it, a wave of annoyance washed over her. Nodding, with what she hoped was a polite smile, she stepped towards her bedroom, unsure of how to proceed. It was strange to act so formal - if not for her exasperation a moment earlier, she would have laugh at the absurdity of the moment. The customary curtsy farewell was too formal, a handshake too foreign, and any other contact between them too confronting. Never would she have thought she would struggle to wish her husband good night.

She settled for simply nodding and quietly saying good night, while he watched her slip through the doorway, now a bleakness in the eyes that at fondly gazed over her moments earlier. In the dimness of her room relief settled over her, at the release for any expectation of marital union. She rang for the lady's maid, who appeared so promptly, Elizabeth thought she had been waiting in the servants corridor. The girl - Julianna, smiled timidly and had clearly been preparing for her mistress. She efficiently and silently assisted Elizabeth dress for bed and take her hair out of the elaborate style Charlotte had created that morning. Juliana had picked a night dress and wrapper that Elizabeth was sure she did not own, though she supposed that they belonged to her now.

At the maid's exit, Elizabeth was physically ready for bed, but felt too unsettled to rest, and there was little in the room to amuse her. She dared not return to the sitting room while she thought Mr Darcy remained in there, but the thick carpeted floors and heavy wood of the doors subdued any footfall or movement. She waited, pacing in her chamber, arranging and re-arranging the belongings that were familiar and noting more items in the dressing room and armoire that were likely purchased for her. It seemed that near half hour had passed since she had left the sitting room, and then she heard the sound of a door closing across the hall.

Spurred on by the likeliness that this was Mr Darcy retreating to his suite, she entered the sitting room and discovered her error. Mr Darcy was in the same position, having just shut the door on his own entrance. He shifted in his position and both stared awkwardly at each other for a moment. Elizabeth instinctively gathered the wrapper around her front, very aware of the informality of both their appearances. Mr Darcy had removed his waist-coat and cravat, leaving his shirt slightly open at the neck and his normally neat hair was ruffled enough to relax his features. His surprised look shifted involuntarily as he took in Elizabeth's appearance, with her hair curling prettily around her shoulders and the few layers of her night dress. Desire became so evident in his gaze that Elizabeth had to look away and felt the warmth of her blush, almost as though the heat from his eyes burned her skin. Nerves bubbled through Elizabeth as she felt herself in danger, she was his wife - marital intimacy was widely accepted though not spoken of.

Mrs Bennet had explained it just so, that a lady would prepare and do her duty (after a marriage had taken place of course) on all and any night that her husband might chose. The conversation Elizabeth could recall easily, as it had taken place only a few years earlier, when Mrs Bennet had thought Jane was soon to be married to a handsome gentleman (not Mr Bingley, but who was a great disappointment as well). Mrs Bennet was nothing if not efficient, and chose to explain such matters to both Jane and Elizabeth at the same time. Before this Elizabeth had some understanding of the mechanics of marital intimacy, having grown up in the country, but the expectations and civilities had then been introduced to her as the duty of a wife, yet she could not accept them, even if she found her husband's relaxed appearance to be quite handsome.

"I had just thought," she stammered, "to find a book, to read, before bed."

Her explanation felt foolish but was enough to draw Mr Darcy's attention from surveying her figure. The passion dimmed but did not entirely leave his eyes and he turned to the desk where the books were sitting. "There may be some here that will suit your interest."

Elizabeth waited as he picked up several books and offered them to her. Taking two, she thanked him.

"Well," Mr Darcy finally said, "I will wish you a peaceful night's rest."

Elizabeth moved again to leave the room but at the door she paused and turned back, curious now. He had remained in position, watching her go, heat in his eyes.

"I had thought," Elizabeth hesitated, then swallowed any discomfort, choosing instead to rekindle her courage. "I thought that you would request to..."

Despite her daring, she had no surety in how to speak such matters aloud. How to broach such as subject without meaning an invitation to such actions. She indicated her door, and finished feebly, "we are married..."

Darcy was torn. Her current appearance filled him with a hunger he had never felt before, he had used all of his will power to not act on the feeling, and now she tempted him further. But he were certain that she wouldn't want such intimacies, despite his right to them. He hoped, rather than believed, that this might change with time.

"Do you wish me to come to your chamber Elizabeth?" His voice was raw with desire and emotion, but he felt no shame in it. He would be vulnerable for her now, because his remoteness had gained him nothing but her refusal.

Elizabeth wavered at this - how to refuse without actually refusing? She did not want to risk hurting him with a straight negative, but she was also not ready. She might have told her aunt and sister that she was prepared to perform any necessary wifely duties but that had not been in this moment. Her silence was enough of a reply though.

"I will not ask of you, what you are not willing to give of yourself," he stated quietly. "I hope that you might desire such intimacies - not just offer out of obligation." He tempered his passion - not entirely, but enough to make his point.

Elizabeth made a hasty decision then, to attempt a venture, if only to improve her own understanding of her feelings on the subject. Appreciating his regard for her own position, she could not stand for such a parting when she was aware of his clear desire, and had felt some attraction herself. She stepped forward, slowly and carefully as she had only days earlier and placed both hands on his chest, rising up on her toes to brush her lips against his.

When she didn't immediately flee, as she had before, Darcy found enough encouragement to lightly wrap his arms around her and strengthen the kiss with soft pressure, using all of his restraint to keep his embrace tender. Through the thin cloth of her night clothes Elizabeth felt his warm hands pressing against her back in a manner than felt more intimate than any touch to that place before. The thrill of her touch excited his passion of course, and now she leaned into him, one of her hands gingerly moving up to find the opening of his shirt, Darcy felt himself in danger of losing his hard earned control.

It was unclear who might have initiated a further deepening of the kiss, but when Elizabeth feared she would drown in the sensation of it all, she stepped back. Almost out of his arms but not entirely, Darcy's hands slide from her back to linger lightly on her own arms. She stood breathing deeply and studying the carpet to recollect her thoughts. Elizabeth was filled with confusion, she had not thought that such an intimate act with Mr Darcy could be so overwhelmingly pleasant - she almost wanted it to be unpleasant. Darcy had thought such happiness or affection impossible that morning, and though he wished for more, was content with such an embrace for now. He reigned in any impulse he felt but kept hold of her, as though to convince himself that this was not an illusion.

Once she had cleared her mind and her heart at stopped pounding, Elizabeth offered Darcy a small smile, whispered good night and went to her room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! Hoping no one hated that this chapter was longer than usual. I could have added more detail, but feared making it too long. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave me a review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
Chapter 11**

Something had disturbed her sleep – possibly the sound of shuffling feet, or the warm light on her eyes. Elizabeth was unwillingly pulled out of a dream that she could not understand, and found herself in an unfamiliar room, filled with a strange mixture of desire and confusion. She lay as still as possible, taking in her surroundings, and the muddled feelings almost entirely faded away. She could recall it all – the newness and the strangeness had an explanation – the wedding, the journey, the tour of the house, the kiss.

Elizabeth grew warm under the covers, _that_ memory and the curious hunger of her dream uniting in some way. She could not help shifting in the bed at such as feeling, attempting to shake those thoughts from her mind – focusing on them would not be wise. Her movement drew the attention of the young maid, who was re-stoking the fire, and at the girl's timid greeting Elizabeth sat up.

The maid had sunk into a curtsey, and when Elizabeth said nothing, returned to her task. She was not familiar, but that should not have surprised Elizabeth – still she wished she could at least address the maid properly by name. She would have to settle for vague civilities until she had better introduced herself to all of the staff.

"Excuse me," at her words, the girl stopped again, and turned into another curtsey, her eyes on the floor. "I should like to dress – would you please fetch Juliana?"

The girl quickly tidied the fireplace, and left the room obediently murmuring "Yes Mrs Darcy, good day Mrs Darcy."

Though she did not feel tired, Elizabeth might have enjoyed some more sleep – if only to have spent longer on that dream, now that she could not revive the exactness of it, merely the pleasantness it had stirred within her and the feeling of want it now left her with. She was awake now though, and was not inclined to wallow in her bed or bedroom, even if she knew it was fashionable for married ladies to do so.

Getting up, she resumed her explorations of her suite from the night before, finding the daylight more revealing of the contents and details, particularly inside the attached dressing room. A s she had noted the evening before, amidst her own belongings were other gowns and items that had not been in her trunk when she had left Kent. These were of a much finer and more expensive quality than anything she had brought with her, or of most of what she had owned before. Unsure if she was truly the owner of these beautiful new pieces, Elizabeth was hesitant to even touch them. By Juliana's appearance a few minutes later, Elizabeth had selected one of her old gowns to wear, as well as other items from her trunk - the familiarity and simplicity of them comforting her.

The lady's maid had clearly not been anticipating her mistress so early, and seemed concerned that Elizabeth would perform any labour, especially a task that was her own responsibility. She patiently stood to one side of the room though, awaiting instructions instead of interrupting as Elizabeth tided the few items she had moved in the search for her favourite slippers.

At her arrival, Elizabeth had smiled and greeted the maid, but Juliana did not speak. The nervous deference of the two maids that morning had Elizabeth considering the nature of their employment and she was determined to draw some friendliness out of Juliana.

"Do you know, Juliana, I have not had a lady's maid before - our two maids at home took care of all five of us when needed, or we did each other the service," Elizabeth had explained, "do you wish me to call you Juliana, or would you prefer me to use your family name?"

"Juliana will do, Mrs Darcy," the girl mumbled. With Elizabeth's best efforts, the maid still seemed reluctant to speak - nodding, shaking or mumbling in response to Elizabeth as she assisted her in bathing and dressing. It was only while Juliana was arranging her hair that Elizabeth was able to better study her. She was much younger than she had seemed the night before, and though she was efficient in her work, she seemed unsure – as though she was fearful or uncomfortable around Elizabeth.

"Have you been a lady's maid before, Juliana?" Elizabeth asked, and saw the blush in the girl's cheeks as she hesitated to respond.

After a moment the girl stepped back and seemed near tears. "I am so sorry Mrs Darcy," she cried. "Mr Fletcher said that a fine lady would bring her own French lady's maid, he was surprised when Mrs Barnett said that you wouldn't and thought you'd expect one to be on staff – but I am not French, I have never left London!"

Feeling such pity for her, Elizabeth turned and attempted to comfort the girl. "He is my uncle – Mr Fletcher, and helped me get the job as a house maid, so he will be so disappointed in me if you are not pleased. I have not been a lady's maid before, but I attended to Miss Darcy a few times, and Mrs Barnett said I do well enough. She said she will find a proper one if you are unhappy – I am so sorry we did not tell you."

Elizabeth patted the girl's shaking hands and smiled, "I do not require a French lady's maid. As I said, before I was married I had not had one at all. My sisters and I had to make do with each other and our maids Betsy and Sarah. Besides, I have already seen that you will be more than suitable for the role. I shall speak with Mrs Barnett and Mr Fletcher this morning, there is no need to find another."

Juliana smiled in return, relief easing what tension had impeded her and though she did sniffle occasionally, she seemed to have mostly recovered. As she finished her work, Elizabeth was able to coax from her a little conversation. She knew that Juliana could prove a trustworthy ally during the time it would take her to become more comfortable in her new life. Juliana seemed readily available to help, even pleased to become a confidante of the new mistress.

Elizabeth questioned the girl on matters that she was both unsure but knew would be appropriate to learn from a maid. Until she was certain about the likeliness of gossip in the house, she kept her investigation to mostly routines and arrangements of general things. She learned that Mr Darcy usually rose early, as he had that morning, while Miss Darcy mostly kept to her rooms until breakfast. Unless there were guests in the house – meals were normally served in the main room of the first floor and both Darcy siblings preferred a late breakfast. It had been expected, though, that the new Mrs Darcy to take her breakfast in her bed and Cook was waiting to hear her order. Juliana spoke with some admiration of Miss Darcy, who along with her companion, a Mrs Annesley, had been the main occupants of the house lately, while Mr Darcy had been frequently travelling – and even when he was in town, he was either in his study doing business or not in the house at all.

Though she had many more questions, Elizabeth knew it would be better for her to learn such details gradually rather than question Juliana for too long. Now dressed, she thanked the maid and sent her to inform Cook that the new Mrs Darcy would only request meals in bed when ill – not as her usual routine.

Now informed that there was some time before breakfast and that Mr Darcy was usually occupied with business in his study, Elizabeth thought to also use the hour productively and made her way into the sitting room. The space was possibly even more pleasant in the morning light – it's windows providing a pretty view of the garden below, and a large park just beyond. Elizabeth could have been convinced by the sight that the city had disappeared overnight. At the desk, she found again the folios and poured over the papers – pleased to find a list of staff names and positions on one. After a quick count, Elizabeth thought it likely that only a portion of staff had been assembled the evening before, as the town house employed over twenty persons.

As she was attempting to memorize as many names as she could, the hallway door opened drawing her attention. Mr Darcy came inside the room, his countenance calm and his eyes seeking hers. She stood, out of habit and he offered a hesitant smile. Ghostly reminders of his touch came suddenly, and Elizabeth was then able to recall how her dream had held some of the same feelings. She wondered then, if her skin blushed in the same places as where his hands and lips had been the night before, or if she had turned red all over at the memory. Though she had not been prepared to see him in that moment, she smothered her surprised and smiled, "Good morning Mr Darcy."

Mr Darcy murmured a greeting and stepped towards the other side of the desk, he seemed to want to say more, but did not. Elizabeth resumed her seat, and he chose to take on from the table and face it towards her.

"I trust you slept well?" He finally asked, "how do you like your rooms?"

When Elizabeth replied in the affirmative, he continued - "if there are any changes you should like to make, to your suite - or indeed to any part of the house - you may of course, do not even feel you have to seek my permission."

"Perhaps in time," she agreed, torn between thanking him for such generosity and trust or challenging him for thinking the offer was a privilege, for such projects would be considered her right as his wife.

Darcy was anxious to ensure that she was both comfortable and informed in their new situation, but his feelings only made any action toward her strained. In his silence, she asked of how he slept. For a reason, he dared not raise in that moment, he had not slept well so he gave only a curt negative.

His brevity and focus on her was disarming, so Elizabeth wondered aloud, "that is strange, I would have thought that in coming home you might have had the opposite. I always found that on returning home from a trip, the first night in my own bed was such a comfort."

"I would wish to agree with you," he said, "I am afraid I often struggle to feel properly rested, even in my own home."

"I am not surprised, sir, considering the late hours you chose to keep, and that you rise so early."

He felt some pleasure in the subject of her words – for her to know this detail of him was a thrill. The satisfaction of it eased some of his apprehensions.

"I have always risen early, for as long as I can recall." He sat back in his seat now and seemed to reflect on the subject, a slight frown shifting his features as he studied his hands. "My evening habits, are more recent but came from necessity rather than preference, when I accepted from my father all the duties of his role - during the last year he was with us – my days became significantly longer under such demands. And I feel as though I have not slept properly since."

Elizabeth entertained herself with the idea that it was merely tiredness that made Mr Darcy such unpleasant company, but she was not so diverted as to miss the small displeasure he showed in recalling his father's passing. It had been different the night before - on acknowledging a memory of his mother. She felt some curiosity then, to hear more of this about Mr Darcy - of parents, and childhood, and his life before he had visited Hertfordshire, but would not press him just yet. And she dared not tease him, as was her usual manner - to provoke any tension between them was hardly gracious, and she had now some determination to make the best of this reality.

Before they had sat in silence for too long, she commented, "I prefer to rise early - I find that once I have seen the morning light, I am full of momentum to use the day to its fullest. And there may be days when it is time for bed but I have not done all that I wished, so I stay up later than usual. Day or night, I cannot simply remain amongst the bed clothes when I could be up and out. Even when I have found myself unwell - though that is rare, I do improve in health and mood by dressing and finding some task to occupy my time."

He had looked up at her again as she spoke and found himself admiring how similar their dispositions were in this sense. "Yes, I do agree with you there, I have often wondered at those of my friends who could lose half the day before coming out their rooms."

"Are we to wait long then for Miss Darcy to appear?"

He made an odd face, "my sister is not at home." At Elizabeth's surprised look he added, "at my request she is staying with family for the week."

"I hope it is not on my account that she was removed from home," Elizabeth could not hide her consternation.

Somewhat pleased by her concern for his sister, Darcy quickly added, "she is eager to return, I assure you. I only thought, that you might wish to" he paused awkwardly, "that we might have some time to ourselves first."

At her look of understanding and relief he added, "I have had the knocker removed as well - but if you prefer we could..."

"No, I think that to be quite sensible - I am not yet prepared to receive calls from all of your friends and society."

Before either could consider aloud where this led - the realities of the wider response to their union and all the adjustments that might be necessary in their societies now, the door opened again, this time admitting Mrs Barnett who smiled an apology at interrupting them.

After quickly greeting both, she turned fully to Elizabeth, "Cook had asked that I confirm, Mrs Darcy, do you not wish to take a tray in your room for breakfast?"

When Elizabeth replied with her preference, she did not miss the way Mr Darcy frowned and shifted to look at some papers on the desk. She was unconcerned with his thoughts of her choice – Elizabeth would not abandon all of the habits from her unmarried life, whether Mr Darcy agreed to them or not. She knew that it was likely they would disagree over many things but she was prepared to defend her ways if she must - it was her own life after all.

Mrs Barnett hid her own thoughts on this, and made to leave the room, relating that she would tell Mrs Thomas. Before she could go though, Elizabeth asked "I should like to speak with you later, Mrs Barnett – when you have the time."

This too, the housekeeper accepted smoothly, though she was both entertained and pleased by the request from the new mistress. Elizabeth had begun to plan several points to discuss with Mrs Barnett, but Mr Darcy's presence was not expected while she wished to raise them. She thanked and was about to dismiss the housekeeper, when a thought occurred. "As there is only Mr Darcy and I this morning," she suggested, "we might dine in here for breakfast. "

The sitting room had become a sanctuary in an unfamiliar house for her - she was not sure if she was yet ready to step beyond the threshold.

"No, I think not." Mr Darcy now added - an imperious frown shading his face, "we will dine downstairs, as usual."

Annoyance sprung within Elizabeth, so like the reactions she had felt about that gentleman before, but she said nothing, hoping the feeling would soon pass if she gave it little notice. It would not do, for them to return to their ways of dispute and misunderstanding - she could not always be dissatisfied by the presence of her husband - as she once had been. Mrs Barnett had left the room with this instruction, and Mr Darcy continued his reading, both unaware of the shift in her mood. After a few minutes, he set down the sheets and looked at her.

"So, it is often your preference to be active in the mornings?" Darcy spoke still basking in the congenial feeling between them that had been interrupted by Mrs Barnett.

"Yes, I am quite fond of a walk most days - I find it stirs my mind and appetite."

He glanced towards first the windows, and then a small clock on the shelves. "It is a fine day for walking, though little time for it now- would a turn about the garden be suitable instead?"

She begrudgingly agreed – if she was to leave the safe haven of the sitting room, it would be easier to do so with an informed guide. As they made their way down the stairs, Elizabeth thought over what may have provoked her moments before - as she had expected, giving attention to such feelings strengthened them. She would not then remain silent if vexed by Mr Darcy, but decided she could at least endeavor to address her displeasure with more civility than she might have used before.

"Would you say, sir," she asked him as they took the last flight to the ground floor, "that any successful marriage would be the product of communication and reliance."

He agreed with her and paused at the bottom of the steps, "and I would be inclined to improve such efforts with you, of course." His words were quiet, almost a whisper with an air of tenderness to them.

Elizabeth was not to be deterred now, "and then perhaps, for any other outside the marriage, it might be viewed as prosperous because the couple only provides a united front?"

He nodded, and they walked together towards the back of the house. At his mute agreement, Elizabeth concluded her point. "I might request then, sir, that we make efforts to do both - and not to contradict each other, even in front of the staff. Especially in front of the staff."

Darcy only smiled, obligingly, though his eyes had a glint of arrogance. "It would not require too much exertion for either of us to do so."

They had stopped, in the middle of the conservatory, and she glared up at him now. Elizabeth had come to be familiar with his sardonic humour, but rarely chose to call him out on it. "It may, but I am sure we will both need to allow some adjustment from this point forward- have you no ability to concede or compromise?"

"I do," his continuing smirk only irritated her further, and she stepped away as to go out into the garden but he caught her arm. "And I will make such exertions - if you will also. I would request a concession from you now, Elizabeth."

His tone finished with some sweetness to it, and he leaned down towards her. She wondered if they might kiss again - but it would not be proper, considering a maid or footman might appear any moment.

"And that would be?"

"Oh, I believe I have made the idea clear - _Elizabeth."_

He released her arm and stood upright, his features had eased to a more appeasing, or rather imploring, manner. Attempting to overcome the feeling of unconventionality in such an address, Elizabeth considered that he could have asked, or insisted, on much worse. "Indeed, is it to be Fitzwilliam? Or do you have some other preference?"

"As you so chose," his smile was genuine now, and he led her outside to the garden.

Stepping through the door way, her mood changed as rapidly as the movement took them from inside to out - as the direct sunlight and fresh air (or as fresh as air might be in town) eased all tension between them.

Like the evening before, Elizabeth explored independently, while Mr Darcy looked on - contributing only when she requested it. Unlike his behaviour then, he now trailed after her, allowing space but moving when she walked, stopping when she paused, as though they were connected or that he could not be too far from her. As she had so many times before, Elizabeth felt the weight of his steady, sedate gaze - though when she took the time to look back, she could now recognise the esteem within it.

The garden was clearly well planned for a city townhouse - though the space was restricted, there were enough trees to form a lush green canopy with patches of sunlight filtering through. The density of the branches and leaves almost blocked out the busy streets beyond, so that if one did not look too hard, they could be convinced they were not in the centre of a metropolis. Stone pathways wound around beds of flowers and shrubs, as well as some set aside for vegetables that the kitchen could use. In the back corner, near a gate, a metal-framed canopy contained a few bench seats and a small table.

Surrounded by such beauty and care, Elizabeth was able to find value in the property at last - all of the richness and excess in the house may be elegant and impressive, but the privilege of this oasis-like outdoor space in London earned her appreciation. Despite her irritation minutes earlier, she found herself beaming with delight, and most peculiar of all- at Mr Darcy.

He so enjoyed receiving such a smile that he felt almost courageous enough to take up her hand and show her the parts of the garden most significant to him - the tree he had climbed as a boy, the place on the stone wall where he had scrapped his knees - climbing and escaping his tutor for a thrilling afternoon; the beds that had to be replanted shortly after his mother's passing - when a great storm came and bent the trees so much that it half ruined that patch. He would not disturb her inspections though. For a second time that morning, he felt gladdened by an affinity in their natures, as he witnessed what diversion Elizabeth experienced exploring the garden.

Over breakfast they were mostly silent, Darcy was complacent to simply enjoy her presence at the family table while Elizabeth considered what subjects might be peacefully discussed between them. There were mute observations made by both in an effort to learn of each other - he preferred hot chocolate with a meal of eggs and a plain roll, while she liked jam on bread with only a small amount of butter and she let her tea cool before drinking it.

Darcy felt an increasing satisfaction throughout the meal, the normality of it was something he had barely hoped for days ago, and with the exception of his beloved sister, Elizabeth was far more pleasant than other company he had dined with before. She did not seem to mind that he chose to read the newspaper while he ate instead of making conversation - something which Miss Bingley had frequently complained of and a habit his aunt had banned when she was seated at the table.

Elizabeth was quite use to her father hiding behind a book or paper during meals, so she did not immediately protest to his reading, but then meal times at Longbourn were rarely quiet with her mother and younger sisters. After some time had passed though, Elizabeth grew tired of the lack of conversation.

"Have you any plans for us today," she asked, adding quietly "Fitzwilliam?"

He paused, his cup covering a small smile, before taking a sip to delay his response. He was unsure if she would be disappointed or pleased that he had not made arrangements, but he needed to make up for the time that he had been in Kent. "I had none, I am sorry. Well - I have some duties to complete, none that may be entertaining to yourself."

Elizabeth frowned at his assumption but did not reply to this. She had enough to occupy her time by working with Mrs Barnett and learning how the house was normally run, but she felt a hint of frustration at his dismissive response.

Darcy turned the sheets of the paper and made a noise of interest, drawing her attention. He passed the pages to her, stating soberly, "the announcement has been made this morning."

Before she could question his meaning, Elizabeth looked on the printed words and saw it - the details of their marriage.

 _This week Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire and - House, London has been married to the second eldest daughter of Mr Thomas Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire. The couple intend to stay in London shortly, before returning to the family estate for the summer._

It would be known now - by any who hadn't been informed by them or their relations, and Elizabeth felt some apprehension from it. The last line though brought a new question for her to ask.

"Fitzwilliam," she attempted again, finding him readily responsive to her use of his given name. She passed back the papers, inquiring, "how long are we to remain in London? Have you already made plans for us to travel north?"

Darcy hesitated - again, he had little plans for either option, feeling as though all of his former commitments and intentions now should be set aside to accommodate what hers might be. How to best explain this though, confounded him - he was not unused to articulating or deliberating over plans with another, it was more with Elizabeth that his eloquence was obstructed.

He glanced down at the paper and noted how the announcement must have prompted the subject, cursing his cousin Fitzwilliam who had actually been the one to pen and send the message to the papers. How insultingly concise the announcement actually was, and to exclude his bride's name - he knew his cousin had likely purposely kept it so, teasingly bereft of detail, as though to provoke the likely onslaught of inquiries that would follow from wider society.

"Before you came to Kent?" Elizabeth continued to suggest, feeling further aggravated by his silence, "you must have had some mind for the future? I understand that Miss Darcy remains mostly in town - did you also? Will we? The paper suggests not - but I would hope you might clarify, sir."

Elizabeth wondered if she was ever to be consulted or allowed to manage such matters. She now wanted to know whether her time would be better spent preparing to move and handle more changes. There was still so much she did not know about how her life was now to be, and she felt rising indignation that Mr Darcy chose to neither share or discuss them with her.

Darcy set down his fork and attempted to divert her attention. "I think you might consider her as Georgiana, rather than Miss Darcy?"

"I believe I shall allow her the pleasure of determining that," Elizabeth teased, her eyes glinting with irritation, "though I should offer that you could also make an adjustment to address my sisters by their christian names when we next meet them."

"I shall, if they allow it." He added, now wishing he had not attempted to shift the topic. Something had shifted between them now and it couldn't be avoided.

"Though I do not know when that will be - I should like to write my mother with these details, as you know my father seems to believe she will soon come to London if we do not go to her. So, tell me -"

"I cannot, Elizabeth." He stood quickly, rigidly towering over her, "such details have not actually been set. When they are, I will of course inform you. Until then, I should not like to be pestered about it."

Darcy strode out of the room then, ignoring the exasperated manner Elizabeth tried to defend herself or his disappointment that the pleasant rapport between them had so easily crumbled into harsh tones and clouded looks.

* * *

 **A/N** : As I received reassurance that a long chapter (which is well-written) is perfectly acceptable, I made every effort to make this chapter both (hopefully?)- thank you again for reading. Special thanks also to guest reviewer Bee - whose recent urging to update frequently got me out of a slump with this chapter (and with being sick at home with a cold). I will do my best to keep the updates regular.

I know there's a bit of a roller-coaster happening with emotions and perspectives - but stay with me, in time both will be very certain of themselves and each other (HEA is coming eventually)

Just wanted to point out as well - dear Darcy now no longer will experience several months of self-depreciation and tortuously over analysing everything, so he's still gonna be something of a pretentious and impolite 'agoraphobic lobster' (to quote LBD) - while I love that reviews are wishing/hoping for Lizzy to fall in love with him, the question I've been considering is whether his feeling of 'love' is genuine/deep yet and whether he's worthy of her yet?  
Let me know what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

**In the Middle Before Beginning  
Chapter 12**

On her second tour of the house, Elizabeth discovered all of the details she had missed during the first. After all that had occurred, she had been uncharacteristically unobservant the night before and now the sunshine streaming through each window brightly lit up the rooms in a way that the lamps and fires were unable to.

With Mrs Barnett as her guide, she was also able to learn the other history of each room – the tasks undertaken by staff each day and week, the routine changes made throughout the year or on the occasion of guests and events. The housekeeper had confirmed Elizabeth's first impressions that it had been some time since the house had been updated or entertained many guests.

"This bed chamber," Mrs Barnett continued her explanations, as they entered the room she had not seen on the first floor. "Is for guests, though unlike the other two, it is always made up."

Elizabeth followed her into the room, and briefly inspected the space – there was a large bed, rug and armchairs in front of a fireplace, a large armoire and a washstand. From the windows, a view of the park beyond the house could be seen, though with a lesser vantage than the sitting room on the floor above.

"A cousin of the master, Colonel Fitzwilliam, requires it so frequently – we almost consider it to be his." Mrs Barnett finished, and with this, though there was no personal belongings, Elizabeth felt that they were trespassing on a private space. With a nod to the housekeeper, she quickly exited to the corridor beyond.

"The other two guest rooms are much the same I suppose?" Elizabeth now took the lead, moving towards the front of the house.

"Yes, though that is the larger one."

"And there is no family room that the Colonel could use?"

"He prefers this one –his visits are often spontaneous and at odd hours - so he fears disturbing the house too much by sleeping in a family room. Usually he does not bring a man with him, when he stays – so Phillip normally steps in if he needs assistance with dressing."

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully – reimagining the list of staff names. Phillip was a footman, had been employed at the house for a few years. From breakfast she attempted to recall his face – but could not distinguish which man he might have been. The other information was useful as well - that the Colonel occasionally stayed in the house - arriving or leaving at odd hours made her wonder at the nature of his visits. She had kept walking as she moved, but Mrs Barnett had stopped outside a closed door, making her turn.

"The study is usually kept in the same way year round," she began, reaching for the handle.

"Let us not disturb Mr Darcy," Elizabeth quickly directed. "I have seen enough of the study last night."

She had not seen him since his swift departure from breakfast, and Elizabeth was not yet ready to be around him again.

The older woman nodded, "I do not let the maids clean in there, unless Mr Darcy has requested it – except for the fireplace and the windows. As I understand it, the master keeps it quite tidy any way."

The women moved away together, through other rooms on that floor and then back down the stairs to the public rooms of the house. Elizabeth had spent most of the morning with the housekeeper - learning not just of the house, but also of the staff and the family. She was sure she had exhausted all polite avenues of discovery and now expressed her gratitude for the housekeeper's patience. No explanation or thanks was necessary – there was some unspoken understanding growing between Elizabeth and Mrs Barnett of the particular circumstances they were in.

"I should like to speak with Mrs Thomas today as well," Elizabeth thought aloud, "would you direct me to the kitchen?"

Mrs Barnett smiled approvingly and led her down the servants' staircase, which descended to the basement. "I believe, the former Mrs Darcy mostly had staff brought up to her sitting room when she needed to speak with them. Not many gentlewomen would not condescend to enter the staff areas of the house, you know."

Elizabeth wondered if she could joke about her curiosity or use this opportunity to present herself as not like most gentlewomen. Instead she restrained her true nature until she better knew Mrs Barnett, "perhaps I might also in the future."

The kitchen was a long room arranged around a similarly long table – warmed from the ovens and filled with the smells of sugar and cinnamon. Mrs Thomas was just placing a large cake tin into the nearest hot oven when they entered. The cook was quite pleased to have the new mistress visit, and beamed with pride when Elizabeth complimented the space.

"We keep it nice and clean," Mrs Thomas explained, dusting away the small remains of flour on the benchtop. "Me and the girl – and the cat o' course – keeps the mice out."

Elizabeth took a seat at the table, once Mrs Barnett had disappeared into another part of the house and Mrs Thomas had ensured there was no flour on it. She stayed for a half hour, discussing with the cook all the meals and arrangements for the house.

Mrs Thomas could barely contain her broad smile as they spoke of food and ideas, and she was never still - fussing over bowls of ingredients or preparing a tray of coffee and sandwiches for Mr Darcy. The kitchen hand - a young girl named Bea returned from the market and turned bright pink on meeting Elizabeth. She barely spoke but shyly assisted Mrs Thomas in going through the goods she had bought and beamed when both women approved of the fresh apples she had impulsively included. Together they developed a new menu for the house - a mixture of the dishes Mrs Thomas had been making for years with the inclusion of several meals that were Elizabeth's preference.

"And you will write to your mother, asking for the recipe of her cooks?" Mrs Thomas was impressed that Elizabeth cared enough to make such an effort, or had any knowledge of food at all. For Elizabeth, it was justifiable- to have something familiar, such as her favourite meals from Longbourn, would be a comfort.

Mrs Thomas was eager to please her new mistress in return, and spoke of all provisions that could be made for dinners or parties in the future. She thought these more likely with the change in the household, and was impatient to being planning their first grand meal. Elizabeth was not as ambitious for the immediate future, but did not want to discourage the cook, in case she ever changed her mind about hosting guests.

All of the staff had been very accommodating to Elizabeth – as though, through her marriage, or perhaps even just her presence in the house, she was entitled to the respect and loyalty that was given to Mr Darcy. She had not failed to notice the staunch deference they made to him - both in his presence and about him.

The only exception being Fletcher, who discovered the new Mrs Darcy in the kitchen with a most disapproving look. All of the gaiety in the room was sucked out at his appearance and Bea fled to the kitchen garden.

He waited silently at the door, frowning as Elizabeth concluded her discussion with Mrs Thomas. The cook after only a moments hesitation, dimmed her enthusiasm as she farewelled her mistress. With the feeling of his stern eyes on her back, Elizabeth ascended the stairs and, the impression made her determined then to convince the butler that he should come to approve of her - or at least, respect her. With that resolve, she turned half was up and called down to him, "I should like an interview with you, this afternoon Fletcher."

He gave a small bow and Elizabeth resumed her trip upwards. Having completed all of the tasks that she thought necessary for the first day, (and created a new one for the afternoon), Elizabeth was at a loss of now how to spend her time. All other persons in the house were still busy with some occupation - Mr Darcy had made it clear he was employed with some important business. The footman, Henry, who had taken a tray up to the study while she was in the kitchen, returned reporting that Mr Darcy had barely paused to eat.

After how they had parted that morning, Elizabeth was not sure she would even want her husband for company, even if he was really her only option at the moment. She would spend her time alone then suffer his presence and the agitation it stirred within her.

Conveniently the servants' stairs led her to the doorway of the library. She might have preferred to be more active on a day that was still so pleasant, but instead chose to find a few books that seemed interesting and returned upstairs to what was fast becoming her sitting room, ringing for tea before she settled on one of the chairs with one book.

And so she passed the afternoon, until Fletcher appeared in the doorway. Elizabeth had been so consumed with the story on the pages, that at first she had not noticed the butler, until he coughed a second time. In the daylight, she thought that Fletcher looked a little like Sir William Lucas, though far less affable. When Elizabeth smiled and thanked him for coming, his frown seemed to deepen, and so she stood and assumed a somber air.

"How long have you been employed at this house, Fletcher?"

"Forty-three years this August," his voice held a soft edge of pride to it.

"And, you enjoy serving this family?"

He coughed, as though surprised that she would asked such a question. "Indeed, Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth studied the man who had barely shifted from his position.

"I shall require your assistance over the coming weeks Fletcher, as well as others on staff." He did not react to her appealing tone, "I am new to this position, to this house and to this family. Given your experience, I hope that you will share what you can to guide me."

"I will be happy to oblige in any way that I can." Despite his words, Fletcher remained stubbornly frowning down at her, "if that is all - I should begin preparing for dinner."

"No it is not," Elizabeth stopped him, noting that it was still rather early for dinner preparations any way. "I know I might have spoken with Mrs Barnett about this - but as you are her uncle, I see no harm in discussing Julianna's position with you."

And then Elizabeth saw a brief flicker of emotion in the butlers eyes, "if you are unhappy with her in this position Mrs Darcy, we will advertise for a replacement but..."

"No I am quite pleased with Julianna," Elizabeth interrupted and noted again how Fletcher seemed to feel something from this. "She will do very well indeed, I only wanted to ensure she has been properly promoted to the position - with her wages and such."

Fletcher did not smile, but he was no longer frowning. "Of course, I will see to it today."

"And I have been thinking Fletcher, again something I might raise with Mrs Barnett, but I hoped you would have better success at this - that should Julianna wish for any particular training or assistance in this new position, perhaps a connection with a more experienced lady's maid should be sought, from a friendly household mind - to act as a mentor."

If it were possible, Fletcher's large barrel chest was puffing out with her suggested, and he nodded just once, "I believe I can arrange that for her."

"And she shall have a stipend for any training which may include costs, but this may be determined later. For now, I do not believe Julianna has ever traveled - and I do not know if the need to will arise in the near future," Elizabeth attempted not to let her annoyance on this topic show, "but if she does not already, Julianna should have a traveling bag of her own, as it would not do to delay a journey while we await one to be found or purchased."

"Of course not," Fletcher nodded once again, "you are excellent to have thought of such details Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth thanked him again and this time he accepted it with a third nod. She decided to continue down this manner of approaching Fletcher, and found his guarded ill-humour could be set aside with discussion of his nieces and nephews. The butler clearly had an tenderness for the children of his sister, of whom Julianna was the eldest. What did surprise Elizabeth was that this tenderness also extended to Mr and Miss Darcy - as he had known them from infancy in the same way as he had his family, and all gave him a sense of pride and custody. As she questioned him furthered on those subjects, Fletcher - while still not smiling - replied in longer and longer parts, an alteration from his limited responses only minutes before.

They were still discussing his satisfaction in finding employment for a nephew at another household, when the door to the sitting room opened and Mr Darcy came into the room.

Darcy had left the breakfast table flustered and frustrated. If only Elizabeth had been patient, and let him try to explain - things might not have led to him raising his voice so. He certainly had never intended to speak to someone he loved so much in that manner. Perhaps he had been angry enough to when she had first rejected his offer, but he had vowed never to again. He had stormed out of the room that morning, avoiding an escalation of their exchange into a proper argument - but he knew it was likely he would not be easily forgiven for doing that now.

He had spent the morning in his study, attempting to distract himself with all the business he was required to catch up on. He made little progress though - his activity from before breakfast was still located on the desk, as a reminder and a curse. It was a list of possible places and details for a trip - a bridal tour of sorts, that had been written only an hour earlier and now seemed to taunt him

He had risen from his bed, early and with great ambition. Spurred on by their final moment together the night before, and with the dreams that had been filled with all possibilities still fresh in his mind, Darcy was easily able to ignore the physical frustrations of the present, with the hope of what might come. It was his usual habit to work before breakfast, so neither his valet nor the other staff he came across thought any more of his activity - though each might have been pleased by the lightness of the master's demeanor. Alone in his study, he had put his little used sentimental side to task, as well as his Historical Atlas of the Known World. A list started to form, first of places to take Elizabeth that would most please her (as he knew she had not traveled as much as she might have liked) and then of sights and experiences. A six week journey to his preferred counties then became lacking, and a four month tour covering as much of England, Wales and Scotland as possible was outlined. Were it not for the risk and danger, he might have considered the continent - but that could be saved for another time, he had reminded himself, they had so much time to do that and more now.

He had not planned exact details, wanting Elizabeth's opinion on the ideas, wanting to be more certain of their accord before forcing the stress and effort of traveling great distances together. He delighted himself in thinking though that it was some way to build on what had seemed to have start.

Darcy was entirely aware that it might be some time before Elizabeth felt fully comfortable with him, and such a journey might require intimacy with each other - but he would wait for that. The promise of it all was rousing and occupied the morning hours. When he had noted the time and thought it likely that Elizabeth had also risen - he promptly had sought her opinion.

In actually meeting with Elizabeth, he had grown wary of raising the subject too soon, or forcing his affections again. Instead he had kept the idea to himself, to be discussed at a more suitable occasion - once he had felt some more encouragement from her.

And then she had read the announcement in the paper. She had spoken of London or the north (which he assumed to mean Pemberley), and he had been unsure of his reply. Both were their homes of course - where they would be in the future, and there was also his notion of a bridal tour - but no confirmed details had yet been made, and he struggled with how best to explain this, without shocking her with his expectations, or imposing his plans on both of them.

And then she had spoken of her mother - and his nerve on that subject was agitated. All the peace and enjoyment of the morning with Elizabeth, all dreams of their future were now darkened by a specter in the form of Mrs Bennet, no doubt accompanied by her youngest daughters - intruding noise and offending presences all three. Darcy knew he had to accept (at least as much as politely possible) his wife's family, but he could not help the way a mention of them bothered him so.

He had retreated - in fear of saying what he might regret and in hopes of discerning a better way to discuss the subjects without provoking either of their tempers. Darcy had spent the hours in his study - seemingly busy with all the usual tasks of his life, while his mind kept turning to what part of house Elizabeth would then be in, what she was occupied with, and what she then thought of him.

The hour had grown late, it was nearing the usual time for dinner and Darcy thought it best to find his wife once more, and repair what damage he may have caused. He placed the proposed Bridal tour page in the fire - knowing it would not be difficult to replicate such ideas when the time was right and left his study. As he stepped into the sitting room, he was surprised to find Fletcher speaking with some animation.

Darcy had known Fletcher his entire life - and had rarely seen the man act without somber gravity. Both he and Elizabeth faced the door and as Darcy came into the room to join them, the butler quickly stiffened into his usual presence while her features adjusted as well. It was a glower Darcy had seen before from her - lips pursed as though she was preventing them from speaking her mind, eyes suddenly fierce when only moments ago they had been light with amusement. In Hertfordshire or Kent, when Darcy had seen Elizabeth look to him in this manner, he had not thought of anything but admiration for the fire in her eyes, but now he was better educated. His earlier presumptions about how she would receive him were correct.

Fletcher made a quick exit from the room, and Elizabeth resumed her seat by the window - taking up the book she had been reading earlier. Darcy stood behind the chair across from her, and considered carefully how to begin.

After she had read the same lines several times over (and not truly read them any way) Elizabeth set aside the book and looked up at him. Darcy was staring at the painting above the fireplace, though not really seeing the beautiful landscape in the frame. When he noticed that she was no longer reading, he cleared his throat, and asked after her day.

"It was very productive." At first, this was all she said, but when he asked no more, Elizabeth continued to briefly describe all that she had accomplished.

"And you have all that you need?"

"Yes, but if I should change my mind, I will discuss it with Mrs Barnett."

Again there was a pause, and now Darcy attempted a new line of questioning, "what have you been reading?"

When she showed him, he showed his approval - though the library was measly when compared to the collection at Pemberley, he was rather proud of his efforts to stock that room in the last decade.

"If there are any titles you think should be added," he began to offer, hoping an enjoyment of literature could become a shared interest that improved their association.

"I know, " she interrupted, smiling a little at his attempts to be generous, "I shall think on it - perhaps we might visit the booksellers together."

"I would be happy to," he now took the seat in front of her, "Elizabeth I should apologize for this morning."

"For what sir?"

He could not tell if she was teasing him, or intentionally forgetting as a way to force him to elaborate. He restrained his intuitive conceit to answer back in some biting way. "The conversation over breakfast, the manner in which I..."

Elizabeth shook her head then, making him pause. "I have only ever believed," she stated quietly, "in giving an apology for behaviour that was accidental, or would not be repeated again."

Darcy considered this, trying to understand her meaning - was this her way of forgiving him without him needing to apologise? He might never chose to act as he had, but he also had a swift temper. Did she expect that he would treat her so when they disagreed or were under pressure? Was her opinion of him still so little?

In his silence, she added, "Regardless of what you may feel remorse for, from this morning, I think it would serve us better not to focus on past misdeeds and reparations for them, but to move forward in better knowing each other."

"I might agree with you," Darcy responded slowly, "though I am still apologetic." His thoughts now altered - should they always just continue on, once their ire had calmed, and the matter should be forgotten, never to be resolved? He feared how such a method could lead to resentment.

Elizabeth smiled wistfully, "we might spend all evening raising our needs for atonement - my foolish acceptance of slander against you is one that I have often thought to offer. In time, I think we may settle it all - but for now, I am sure such conversations will lead to contention and lack of understanding."

Darcy understood then, and though he would have preferred a more direct manner towards their differences, he also wanted to develop an attachment between them that could survive any future challenges. If this was how he might build their affinity, he would accept it - for now.

They sat then and enjoyed a lighter subject for discussion - what titles in the library downstairs that both had read, until it was time to dress and go down to dinner. Darcy was surprised when Elizabeth and the staff had made arrangements for the meal to be served in the formal dining room. He could not easily recall when the room had last been used, and it felt a little large with only two settings at the table, but the space brought some intimacy to their arrangement which he quite enjoyed.

After dinner, they returned to the sitting room, and both continued efforts to remain cordial in behaviour and conversation. At the hour when Elizabeth found herself ready to retire, they both stood and paused awkwardly together. Then before she could lose her nerve, Elizabeth stepped towards her husband and offered him a chaste kiss goodnight as she had the night before.

Again, when Elizabeth did not immediately step back, Darcy had the pleasure of embracing her gently and tenderly deepening the kiss. While the actions were familiar, and perhaps more enjoyable than Elizabeth could recall, she now felt some strangeness in attempting the intimate act in her full dress - it had seemed far more fitting in her nightgown (not that she had enough nerve for that again quite so soon).

Several minutes passed in this manner, before Elizabeth was sure her pounding heart would burst from her chest, and she turned her head, gulping air like a drowning woman, though she did not step back. Darcy kept his head low, against hers, ignoring his own gasping breath and teeming senses as he savoured the moment likely to end sooner than he would have liked. He wanted, so badly, for more time like this, but knew that patience was necessary. When she did step away towards her room, he reluctantly let his arms drop away, grateful but dissatisfied.

The first days of their living together continued in much the same manner. Elizabeth met with Mrs Barnett each morning, after breakfast, where household matters and arrangements were explained and discussed. Mrs Thomas occasionally consulted Elizabeth on meals, and Fletcher attended to her when requested, though he still hadn't smiled. Juliana became a reliable and sweet attendant, her regular company Elizabeth found some enjoyment in - though she felt a growing loneliness of each day that she had not seen or heard from her family and friends.

With Darcy, there was a daily effort towards harmonious communion - as she attempted to correct her poor opinion of him and manage her exasperation when it was provoked. Which did occur, as despite his resolve to make adjustments suiting his new bride, there was still preconceptions and vanity in his nature, and these frequently irritated them into a disagreement. Never to the extent as it once has been between them, at least from her perspective, but with both making such concessions there had begun a sort of ebb and flow of daily disputes and moments of accord, to a surprisingly friendly degree.

They rarely spent the entire of the day together - only the hour or so in the mornings- when they would take a walk, during meals and in the evenings. Darcy would often apologise for the amount of time he spent in his study working (which from the third day he was able to better focus), though it quite suited Elizabeth to have some separation from him.

She frequently reflected on Charlotte's first explanation of life being married with Mr Collins, and tried not to feel the sadness in the similarity of her situation. She had pitied her friend at the time, and felt some horror when she first noticed the comparison, but on deeper reflection came to see her circumstances were not as dismal. Though she also did not love her husband, she was learning to like him, especially when she could see his efforts to please her. The time apart that they spent was less out of disinterest in each other, and more in that both Elizabeth and Darcy's natures benefited from some privacy.

In affection between them- of course, she had not knowledge of comparison with Charlotte's marriage (not that she cared to consider the idea), but she was certain her own situation better, even if it was still alarming to her. Mr Darcy rarely initiated those moments, but if Elizabeth did offer any intimacy, he was readily responsive. From the second night such actions became accepted by both as their conventional parting to their separate bedrooms on the following evenings. Elizabeth found herself enjoying such moments, which shocked and disconcerted her. Whenever they were alone together, and she offered a touch or chaste kiss, Darcy welcomed them in a way that built her confidence further - she began to consider such acts proper enough as they were husband and wife, but would not dare venture further - her heart was not yet ready.

The disputes though that began between them, were rarely resolved as Elizabeth had proposed - instead they would find separately the errors in their words or judgements. Apologies might have been exchanged, but egos remained bruised and tensions remained, until kinder moments between them. If Darcy happened to come into the room where Elizabeth was, and she looked at him with a small smile - all was forgotten.

Their first week as a married couple was to end with the return of Georgiana to the house, as well as the opportunity for Elizabeth to meet with several others in Darcy's family - namely his uncle and aunt - the Earl and Countess of Barton. That morning dawned cloudy and grey, unseasonably cool with the threat of rain in the afternoon. Elizabeth, having only worn those gowns and items that was brought with her, selected one of her newer items in the wardrobe, if only to make the best impression for Darcy's relations. The dress, though it had been purchased on estimates and her husbands suggestions, fit beautifully and though Elizabeth had quite feared a loss of her own self in wearing these new pieces, she found it complimented her and was likely to become a new favourite.

While Julianna was fixing Elizabeth's hair, the loud bang of a door slamming could be heard throughout the house. It was unusual a noise and loud enough to make both women pause in their discussion and wonder at it (it was still too early for the expected guests). Within moments, a second door was slammed - this time louder and seemingly closer - Elizabeth assumed on the first floor of the house, meaning the first noise came from the ground floor. Requesting Julianna to find Mrs Barnett and have the housekeeper meet her downstairs, Elizabeth bravely stepped out into the corridor to discover what might have caused the disruption to the peaceful household.

The first sound, she thought as she descended the main staircase, had to come from the front door of the house, as she could hear voices from the front foyer now - but a louder voice could be heard from the study closer to her.

"When exactly ...!?" Spluttered a familiar voice, making Elizabeth stop on the last step, listening to a speaker who rarely yelled so, "and how? That is what I would like to know!"

The exclamations included several words which were not heard in polite company, and in a pause between them Elizabeth heard the titter of softer voices. She noticed then that two of the housemaids - Sarah and Joan, were nearby, slightly down the corridor from her.

"AND WHY?" The yelling resumed from the study, and Elizabeth took a moment to shush the girls (who rightly blushed and looked terribly contrite). When the speaker resumed impolite language, directed at Darcy, she indicated that they should leave.

The door to the study was open, seemingly slammed against the wall rather than shut, and Elizabeth stepped closer to it, allowing her to observe the scene inside the room as the yelling continued. "WHY Darcy!? How could you after...? What didn't you tell me!?"

Darcy had remained seated behind the desk where he was likely working at the hour, one hand still holding a pen. A patiently amused look upon his face, he watched a red-faced Mr Bingley pace the width of the room in between the door and his desk, but was able to see the figure of Elizabeth step into the doorway.

"Do not dare sit there in silence, man! Give me some answers!" Bingley yelled, before he made a turn and seemed to also realize they had company.

"Mr Bingley," Elizabeth smiled, giving the gentleman a quick curtsy while he attempted to tidy his hair that had been mussed by his agitated hands and bow in return.

"Miss Eliz..." He began, before pausing to shoot his friend the angriest look Elizabeth had ever seen on his agreeable features, "that is to say, Mrs Darcy - what a pleasure."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 _ **Firstly**_ apologies that the last chapter ended with a bit of a cliffie - i had continued to write the rest of the scene, and then noticed word count. So we pick up, right where chapter 12 ended.

 _ **Secondly**_ apologies that it's been so long since I updated. Especially since most of this chapter was written when I posted chapter 12. I feel like I apologise for the delay every time I post - I wish I was more consistent and I promise I'm not delaying for any reason other than my mood (and consequently writing style and ability) varies - I've been watching and listening to way too much true crime stuff in the last couple of months to be in the right mindset for JAFF. As I don't want this story to turn into murder mystery, I've been avoiding it.

 _ **Thirdly**_ huge thanks to readers who reviewed on all the previous chapters, as well as the newest. Sometimes I PM with my gratitude - but other times I sit staring at my computer with a big goofy grin on my face, so honestly from the bottom of my heart - thank you so very much for your encouragement.

* * *

 **In the Middle Before Beginning**

 **Chapter 13**

Elizabeth now felt it acceptable to step into the room, and Mr Bingley, seemed to dance in place - the look of anger shifting into a smile, though Elizabeth could read his unhappiness easily.

"I must apologise for interrupting your morning so," his face was still quite red, but his hands had stopped trembling about.

"Indeed," Elizabeth attempted to smile politely, keeping her tone light, while she glanced towards Darcy, who had set down his pen and was watching them apprehensively. "You are very welcome here of course, Mr Bingley."

"I thank you, though I am afraid I have not been deserving of such a welcome, I am exceedingly sorry - to treat friends so abominably..." Mr Bingley paused then, and glared at Darcy. With a hint of bitterness he spoke to her. "Perhaps you might clarify then, _Mrs Darcy_..."

"Charles," Darcy interrupted quietly, his tone like the soft thunder of an approaching storm.

Bingley paused again, seeming at a loss for words. All three in the room had some idea where he might have continued, and each felt differently at his failure to do so. His head dropped forward, as though in defeat.

"Might I offer my most sincere congratulations," he too spoke quietly, first looking to Elizabeth and then back to Darcy, "to you both. I wish you every happiness."

"Thank you Mr Bingley," and as though Elizabeth's words were a cue, he began to walk towards the door. "You are not leaving so soon I hope?"

"I am afraid I must, I should not have come at all." Bingley appeared quite pensive - in the space of a few minutes Elizabeth had seen more emotional range from him than she thought possible. "I have behaved rather poorly, I am quite ashamed of myself, I should not trespass on your hospitality longer today."

"Please do stay - there is no cause to part just yet." Elizabeth offered, noting how Darcy did not seem to agree, but pressed on, "it has been so long since we have seen each other - I should like for you to stay a while."

Bingley smiled then, still with an air of melancholy, "yes, not since November the 26th - when we were dancing together at Netherfield."

"Precisely," Elizabeth agreed with an encouraging smile, "and I was just discussing with my sister Jane, only a few days ago, what a lovely night that was."

"Indeed," Bingley glanced nervously at Darcy, who was now frowning slightly, before he added, "and how does your sister fare? And the rest of your family?"

"Jane is well enough," Elizabeth observed with amusement, "as is the rest of my family. Though I believe they were all surprised by our news."

She smiled at Darcy with this who ignored her tease and continued studying his friend. Bingley seemed to be brought back to his earlier indignation and he endeavored to make a more tempered display of it in Elizabeth's presence.

"Yes, we were all quite surprised," Bingley move back to the front of Darcy's desk, "you gave no indication that you would return from Kent with a wife."

"Charles, listen," Darcy began again, fully prepared to lead the conversation away from dangerous subjects but this time Bingley seemed determined to finish his questions.

"Why could you not have at least _told me_? After all we had discussed, after leaving Netherfield... about... _you know_." He had begun to lose steam again. Darcy was grateful that his friend was too bashful to be indiscreet about the matter - now they could easily move on. Elizabeth would not let Bingley finish there though.

"Oh, there is no need to be ambiguous for my sake," She moved now to stand near the desk as well, "Mr Darcy and I have discussed your reasons for leaving Hertfordshire, rather honestly I must say - it has been yet another contentious subject between us."

Darcy spoke to divert them from the subject - "indeed that is all in the past though - Charles have you been to this club this week?"

His attempt was fruitless though, as Bingley's voice, for once, surmounted his friend's, his appall almost making Elizabeth laugh.

"You know?" Bingley looked between them, then rounded in on his friend again, "you've discussed this with her? And yet ... with all of the reasons you gave me... it was because of _your_ advice Darcy! And now - you've married..."

"You are very quick to blame Mr Darcy," Elizabeth interrupted before Darcy could respond, "I should think you would take some responsibility for your own choices."

Both gentlemen turned to her in disbelief, while she continued to delight in having such a means of resolving the entire issue. Elizabeth knew that she was likely causing another disagreement in her marriage with her next steps, but she had to act while the opportunity so easily presented itself.

She continued speaking to Mr Bingley, as though she were gently scolding a child, "are you not a man of independence? True, it is sound to seek the advice of knowledgeable friends, but that does not excuse you from being liable. You may have been encouraged to - but you were not forced to leave Hertfordshire. And then to send very little word to the families, who had so warmly included you into their society - hardly polite Mr Bingley."

Bingley seemed to be unsure of himself, and Darcy now stood, mostly facing his wife. "Elizabeth, perhaps another time we might..."

His voice had a hint of warning, but Elizabeth would not listen. "Though I recognise, sir, that what you seem most to accuse Mr Darcy of, what you seem the most perturbed by - is that he has chosen to act in the marital manner, which is opposed to his advice to you?"

Now Bingley nodded, but before either gentleman who speak, Elizabeth continued, her reproof bringing a blush to Bingley's cheeks, "again though - you are of means and sense enough to make your own way in the world. Why not follow your own conscience on this matter, if your friend's offerings were misguided enough to bring these sentiments from you now?"

"Indeed," Bingley remained in the same spot of the room, though it was clear his position was undergoing some change. He turned to Darcy, all accusation removed, "Mrs Darcy is quite correct in that I should not _entirely_ blame you if I feel some disappointment in the differences in our current situations."

Darcy felt at a loss, he still had his reasons against his friend's choice, but how to raise them without angering his wife was unclear. In his silence, Bingley assumed that all might be forgiven and excused between the friends, and so he stepped around the desk towards Darcy, his right hand extended. "And if you will both excuse me," Bingley was now almost jovial - his usual mood returning, "I believe I should be on the road, within the hour if I am to reach Hertfordshire while there is still good light."

Darcy shook his friend's hand, his mind still frantically attempting to recover the matter, protesting at the possibility that he could not prevent was now seemed inevitable. Elizabeth was quick to respond from the other side of the desk, "oh, but then you might discover too late, that my dear sister Jane is in London - and has been so since the new year."

Bingley gaped at her, considering the new information, how he had missed her earlier hint to Jane's whereabouts Elizabeth could hardly believe. His quickly formed plans now being revised as Elizabeth finished, "and if you were to use the initiative of an independent gentleman and ask me, I might give you the address at which she can be found."

A proper frown covered Darcy's brow now, and he turned from his friend to Elizabeth, and then made a decision for the sake of his marriage, he would remain silent for now. Bingley gulped several times and studied them both with a quizzical look.

"Mrs Darcy," his usual beam growing wider, "do you suppose, unless it is too much to ask, that I might have the address where I might call upon your family in town, particularly your sister Miss Bennet. Though it is likely to be later today, as I shall need some time to..."

He indicated his slightly disheveled appearance, and Elizabeth smiled in reply. "Of course, Mr Bingley - though I cannot say what welcome you may receive- it has been several months of since you have parted with my sister, you understand?"

When Bingley was not put off by her warning, Elizabeth continued, "if Mr Darcy would be so good as to give me a slip of paper and his pen."

They both looked at Darcy, who was still scowling, but handed both over. Elizabeth neatly wrote her uncle's address down and handed it to the eagerly waiting Mr Bingley.

He looked ready to spring out the door, but hesitated, "Darcy, I..."

"Go Charles," came the only reply from Darcy now, and they watched as he made a hasty farewell and disappeared down the corridor.

Elizabeth turned back to Darcy, prepared for his criticism (it would be their first fight before breakfast too), but he was looking down at the papers he had been working on.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Elizabeth spoke quietly, all amusement gone, for she understood why Darcy would be annoyed by this - and surprisingly she wanted her husband to perceive her position in return. She wanted to explain her initial and actual reason for interference before they were each too agitated to hear each other, knowing it was likely to appear that she came only to send Mr Bingley in the direction of Jane. "I only wanted to prevent further scenes happening, especially as I know it's likely many of the staff could hear him. And given your friendship..."

"There was no need," Darcy responded, not looking at her and resuming his seat. "I know Charles, he may have been upset, and expressed himself as such for week or so, and then we would have soon become good friends again. And _the staff_ know well enough to put it from their minds. All of it would have been forgotten in time."

He began writing on the papers before him, his head bent low.

Elizabeth was now annoyed. She had been prepared for anger and arguments, her counter- points and defenses had not expected this cold reproof and dismissal. She began to leave the room but turned back almost immediately. "Yes, but with your way - nothing would have changed. You would have kept your friend, but he would not have had an opportunity to renew his attentions to my sister. That might have suited you, Fitzwilliam, but I think he should have at least known of the chance - and he clearly wanted it."

Darcy glared up at her, "and your sister?"

"That will be for her to decide, if he chooses to call on her." Elizabeth's tone was harsher than she meant it to be. Calming herself took a moment before she continued, "it is not for I or you to determine their fate - regardless of what either of us want for them."

"You seem to be of the opinion that I acted once, and continue to act, on this matter for reasons that do not consider the happiness of my friend and your sister - but you are wrong."

"I _have_ sense enough to understand you and your reasons. I simply do not agree with them."

Darcy stood, setting his pen down, his features neutral and his voice calm. He wanted to speak with her about so many things - if this was the starting point, he would do it in a way that would least lead to an argument. "I do not deny it - but will you allow me the opportunity to discuss them, in the logical manner they were formed? Perhaps we might reach a better understanding, if we both agree to fully hear each other out and not allow our tempers to get the better of us."

Elizabeth walked back to the centre of the room, taking a seat in one of the chairs arranged in front of the desk. She looked up at him expectantly, a glint of challenge in her eyes - and Darcy accepted the dare.

"It may have not seemed so, but there many differences between myself and Charles -not just in character but also prospect and status." He began, moving around the desk to stand closer to her, intending to seem composed. Elizabeth could have chastised his indifference and arrogance in such as statement, but for now she would allow him to speak without interruption.

"When I compared our circumstances and desires, I thought it likely that either theoretical marriages would receive some negative response. As I acknowledged, inopportunely at the time - I wholly expected my family and friends to be unhappy with our union."

Elizabeth flushed with the reminder - would the meeting with his relations go as he had once expected? This possibility bothered at her but she dismissed the thoughts as still Darcy continued. "But, I was willing to receive that criticism and knew there were factors in my favour that likely will make any criticism short-lived."

He moved now to sit in the other seat, and studied the carpet for a moment, before speaking without looking at her.

"My position and strong family name would not be easily tarnished, my wealth unaffected and even any risk to Georgiana's prospects, which I know may still exist, is not too substantial."

Elizabeth attempted not to tease his conceit- his logic, she could not fault though.

"To this I could also count on our dispositions," he looked up at her now, a gentle smile surprising her, "neither you nor I would suffer much under such issues or allow others to dictate our conduct. And - your intelligence and character might even serve to overcome any initial negative responses. I expect, in the near future, you will become one of the more admired and respected women in my social circle."

Elizabeth blushed, and was glad she had not spoken of his arrogance, considering how his words had flattered her pride. Her anger from moments ago was slowly dissipating under his compliments, instead she felt flustered from his admiring gaze. She was stubborn though, determined to hear his points fully and impartially, as well as retain her original stand.

"But your sister and my friend - they are not us." He spoke decidedly so, and with a hint of pride - but his words also were given some weight, as though they were a clear conclusion from hours of contemplation.

"Charles is not my equal - though he is my friend. The position of his family in gentile society is tentative at best. A poor choice for marriage could reduce him from his current circumstances or company that he aspires to. I admit some selfishness on this as well - I feared the loss of his friendship, should his society become so below my own."

Now Elizabeth made to speak, her protest evident in her features, but he took her hand and she stopped. "Your sister is also not you - imagine how she might have handled social condemnation from the family and friends of her husband? How easily might they both be influenced in their choices by those who did accept them, in particular and I do not mean to pain you with this, but by your mother? Charles's wealth and position _could eventually_ be affected, Miss Bingley's prospects may also, and the attempt to elevate their family name would then be as good as over."

Elizabeth stared down at their hands, wondering if he had finished. His words had brought some imagined scenes to mind - Jane, filled with self-reproach and shame, unfairly blamed for marrying a man she loved. Elizabeth could not deny there was _a little_ reason behind Darcy's determinations, but he was no fortune-teller, it may have not turned out so. When he spoke no more, she looked up, "I suppose that I might agree with some of your assessment."

She felt some irritation at having to make this concession, but Elizabeth also wanted to be honest in return for his efforts.

Before he could reply in some pompous way, she continued, "I still cannot say any of your reasons have justified your actions - I cannot forgive you for them. Even if you acted with consideration of your friend _and_ my sister - it was truly not your place to interfere."

Darcy scoffed and dropped her hand, standing as though the position better allowed him to reply. "I do not need justification, nor do I regret my actions. Were they any different than the maneuvers I think was likely made by others - your mother, your neighbours, perhaps even yourself - in encouraging Charles and your sister to have expectations? Or do you excuse such meddling that you made just now, because it was in favour of what you wanted?"

"Encouragement and advice are not as intrusive as your acts - I did not take Mr Bingley to my sister just now, I only offered him a choice," Elizabeth now stood as well. "And regardless - you fail to recount the most pernicious of your reasons and consequential interference. You might have thought that Jane had only lukewarm feelings, but did Mr Bingley? Or were you required to convince him of such a lie about his own feelings, as well as hers? Were such convictions only possible once he was removed from my sister's company and unable to confirm it for himself?"

Darcy began to reply, but Elizabeth persisted, " _and_ you lied to him - or rather kept the truth from him - this whole time Jane has waited and hoped! _If_ I overstepped just now, it was only because it was needed after your imposition."

He had no words to respond now - her accusations struck at his pride. Even if her words were moderated at this time, it was the same marks as when they had first fought over the subject. Despite his efforts, she did not understand, and Darcy felt the original anger, but more so now - he had tried to explain, and given their growing accord, could she not now understand the position he had been in?

He had been - for some time in his life - the dependable figure for so many others. Charles Bingley had not be the first friend to seek his advice on matters, whether financial, social or personal. Acquaintances, staff and society depended on him - why should he not intervene where he thought necessary, and celebrate the success of such actions?

"It quite amazes me that you had considered all of this, it must have been some months of contemplation for you." She mocked, knowing her tone was hurtful, but unable to amend it. "I am rather sorry that I so swiftly undid such well thought out and unprejudiced decisions just now."

"You are mistaken," Darcy replied quietly, not looking at her. "I did not give months of contemplation, it may anger you to hear it, but I considered both Charles and my futures would likely be the same, which is why I acted in a way to remove _both_ of us from Hertfordshire. It was not until those weeks in Kent that I found myself even more in danger, yet I was safe as long as I had this reasoning. It was in the minutes that it took from me to walk from Rosings to you, that I managed to find these solutions to any suggested problems, and thinking my actions were expected, I proposed because I..."

Darcy turned and stomped to the windows on the far wall. The view was not particularly interesting, as the architecture had more the intent to provide some natural light into the room. Still it was his customary response when he felt confronted and did not want to reveal his temper. The action created space between them, and the pause allowed Elizabeth to cool her own agitation.

She still could not forgive him, but she did understand his logic, and she did not need the reminder of his regard, or her lack of affection.

"Forgive me," she requested after a few moments of silence, "you offered civil discussion and I responded with censure." When he did not reply, she added, "please Fitzwilliam?"

Darcy turned at it, though he did not move closer. Elizabeth could not help the small feeling of smugness at the response to the use of his first name.

"It may have not been evident, but I had also considered the depth of affections of those involved. At the time I convinced myself that _our_ situation was different in this way, as in the others, and that my actions had been compassionate to Charles and your sister. I know now what an error in judgement this was."

Here he stopped, and Elizabeth blushed.

"Very well," Elizabeth suggested when he remained quiet, "I believe that there may be some better understanding between us - though I do not think we will ever find an agreement on this subject."

"Perhaps not," Darcy agreed. "We should put the subject to rest then, for a time."

Elizabeth nodded, and she turned to leave, murmuring, "I have a letter to finish before breakfast."

"Elizabeth, wait." He stopped her, swiftly coming around the desk but not quite near her.

She turned, a slight smile on her features. "Forgive me sir, but I believe we have agreed that the discussion should be at an end."

Darcy nodded, but held out a sheet of paper that had been sitting on top of his desk. "This is true, but I had been about to find you on another matter, when Charles came in."

She hesitated but then accepted the offered page. It had a list of names and addresses, in his neat handwriting, five or six all together, with no indication or meaning.

"It is a tradition for my family, that when a couple are married - they have a portrait commissioned," Darcy explained, "- together. These are the artists used in the past - I think some may still be available, and those that are not may have trained others in their style. Have you sat for a portrait?"

When Elizabeth, slightly surprised by the change in discussion, replied that she had not, he continued, "you would agree though that it would be convenient to have the main sittings completed while we are in town? We do not need to use any of these artists, if you find another you prefer - would you make the arrangements for this?"

It was the first task he had requested of her - and it came with an unfamiliar sense of obligation. "I shall make inquiries."

He thanked her, and after their heated exchange only moments earlier, they were both relieved to part on easier feelings. Elizabeth, now encouraged by the lighter mood, followed Darcy as he moved to resume the work at his desk.

"There is one point that has occurred to me, just now."

Darcy paused behind his chair and studied her carefully. "On arranging for a portrait?"

"No," Elizabeth tilted her head thoughtfully to one side, "I know that we have agreed to not discuss Mr Bingley and Jane further, but I have just realised, Fitzwilliam - you are mistaken."

He could not help but ask, "I am?"

"You are," Elizabeth now teased, keeping her voice playful and broadening her smile. Neither wanted to argue further, but she could not resist. "As circumstances have changed, you are mistaken in sticking to previous assumptions about what may occur should Mr Bingley marry Jane."

Darcy remained silently studying her, knowing she would continue, seeing the amusement glinting in her eyes. Despite the earlier nature of this subject's discussion, he was drawn in by her mirth. It was as though the interlude provided by the new topic of artists and portrait sittings had also reset their harmony.

"I am no more skilled at knowing the future than you, of course." Elizabeth paused, and Darcy attempted to hide the small chuckle that escaped him, encouraging her. "But given our marriage, a union between _my_ sister and _your_ friend has more of a chance than you once predicted - Mr Bingley's situation is less likely now to be forced lower, indeed as your brother-in-law, it might be elevated. When I consider it, I would think that _all_ reasons you had against their attachment are now resolved in some way by our coupling."

Darcy nodded thoughtfully, accepting some truth to this, but Elizabeth did not end there. "And when you consider, how you are now bound to relations that you were not wholly pleased to be in company with, you should be eager to have such a good friend as another member of the family. You both would have an ideal ally against your wives' offensive mother."

He opened his mouth to protest at first but then thought better on it. "I should rather like to consider Charles as my brother."

"Indeed, I thought to simply direct you towards a more amiable way of considering the whole matter," Elizabeth smiled teasingly, "and we shall speak of it no more - for now. I should go, I shall see you at breakfast?"

Darcy took up one of her hands and kissed the back in reply. Blushing, Elizabeth slipped out of the room and made her way back up the stairs while Darcy finally resumed his work. Both felt rather satisfied by the events of the morning - each for different reasons, but what they shared was contentment in their improving ability in agreeing to disagree.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

Just a quick one before we get back to the story - thank you so much to those who reviewed.

An especially grateful word of acknowledgement to Ross Tell who sent me a PM that made me a bit teary (with joy and pride). The message came literally while I was struggling with a bit of writers block that day - not for this chapter but for my other PP story 'Altering Perceptions'. With such support I promptly came to my keyboard to express my thanks and get back to my craft - I **love** writing, but there is something wonderful in the knowledge that others enjoy your story - so thank you, so very much.

Ross Tell, this chapter is for you - hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **In the Middle Before Beginning**

 **Chapter 14**

Later that day, Elizabeth went to find Fletcher in his small office near the kitchen. The butler was as busy as always, but he quickly gave attention to the favour Elizabeth requested. He seemed pleased to and led her to the conservatory - where on one wall hung three large paintings which she had not noticed before.

This was not surprising considering how the eye was naturally drawn to the lovely view of the garden opposite, but it was surprising that such important pieces would be seemingly obscured. Hangings, that could preserve the paint from the sunlight, were currently drawn allowing the faces of previous Darcy generations to look out to the garden.

In the one Fletcher indicated, a smiling George Darcy stood behind his wife, Lady Anne, a large wolfhound resting near his feet. One of his hands disappeared protectively around her back while she was seated and gazing fondly down at a sleeping baby on her lap, one arm cradling the small head of golden curls. Lady Anne's free arm was extended out onto the shoulders of a boy, a child version of Fitzwilliam Darcy, as he stood at her side. Darcy was the only person looking out at the observer, both his parents seemingly preoccupied in that moment. Elizabeth studied the painting in fascination - the grown man she knew as a young boy was intriguing alone, but then there was the faces of the two individuals she would never meet, and the form of one she would soon.

Fletcher had been explaining the history of the painting while she had carefully looked over it, only partly listening.

"… finished just six months after the mistress became terribly unwell. It was feared that she would not survive the winter, and the master wished for at least one record of his family, before..." Fletcher spoke with quiet reverence about his former master and mistress, "Miss Darcy was only a year old. The artist (Turner was his name) did not normally take commissions with children - but he said they were as good as angels, so he made an exception."

"I am not surprised. He seems quite talented, though I can only be certain of Mr Darcy's current resemblance, he did well to capture him. Is the likeness as honest for the others as well?"

"Very much - in their image and their demeanor."

"By all accounts, I have heard both the late Mr Darcy and Lady Anne to be admirable persons."

"Quite so - she was the most noble, and yet charitable gentle-lady I have ever known. He was an excellent man - as a master and a gentleman."

Elizabeth smiled at this, knowing the worth of such words coming from the stoic butler as he continued, "And he was so cheerful and unreserved for a gentleman of his position."

"Indeed?"

"Lady Anne may have been quieter but she was well regarded by all who knew her - none more so than her husband. It was not clear to many others, but I saw how her passing affected him - "

Fletcher stopped before he revealed too much emotion. Elizabeth was moved, the little he offered was enough for now. The butler remained beside her for several more minutes, answering any questions she dared ask, and Elizabeth felt all the privileged that came with his knowledge, but she knew of his need to attend to that afternoons preparations and suggested that he should return downstairs.

She had only inquired after the last time a portrait had been made for the Darcy family, expecting what her husband had suggested that morning - a portrait of his parents as a newly married couple. Instead Fletcher had eagerly led her here. And she was not yet ready to turn away from the image.

Darcy had received both his height and handsome countenance from his father, the only difference being that the late Mr Darcy had lighter brown hair - while Lady Anne had the same darker curls as her son. In the painting his features were still soft and sweet with youth, though there were some traces of the man he would grow into. At a guess, she thought it likely he was about twelve when the sitting had been done.

The image of her husband as a boy stirred something new in Elizabeth, a thought she might have never chosen before that moment - _is this what our son might look like?_ The very notion of having children with Darcy was alarming, so she directed her eyes to the others in the painting, in hopes of discovering their secrets.

Lady Anne resembled her sister in some ways, with perhaps more gentleness and lightness in her features. Though her face was more in profile, Miss Darcy's were closer to her mothers than her fathers. Elizabeth wondered if this was a truthful depiction or a sympathetic chance made by the artist, in the same way that Lady Anne appeared quite healthy and content. Staring at the painted mother and baby, Elizabeth was compelled back to her earlier thoughts - of whether she might one day sit for a similar portrait, of how her children might take after her or their father (she dared not fully think of Darcy as the father though).

Again, she was nervous at the idea, but now, the more she thought of it, the more a small happiness came with the prospect.

* * *

Darcy found her later, still studying the portrait and he was distracted by the sight of it. Having the frame placed in the little used part of the house had been his father's decision, so very long ago - only a year or so after his mother's passing. It was both familiar, and not. He had never thought to move it to a more prominent part of the house, the sight of his parents awakening some deep sadness that he immediately quelled while turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

She continued to regard the painting. He was not yet ready to share all of his history with her, as much as he appreciated the sight of her paying such attention to a relic of it. He hoped it was a promising sign for what was to come.

Clearing his throat, to draw her attention, Darcy had the satisfaction of receiving a warm smile from Elizabeth. He had been unsure of how she might been feeling after that morning's events or with the afternoon's arrangements. He wanted to present a united front to his family, regardless of the division they might still have.

There was little conversation to be had, as they were both aware of the hour, so she mutely fell into step beside him, and they went into the formal sitting room together. The room had been readied with a fire and the furniture just so, and Elizabeth knew that the kitchen was awaiting notice to serve the refreshments that had been prepared for their callers, so they now only had to wait. Though they did share the occasional uneasy smile, neither Elizabeth or Darcy took the opportunity to share their mutual dislike of waiting and individual trepidations.

Elizabeth hoped that her courage was more evident than her apprehension - having heard so much about Miss Darcy, she was undecided about what to expect from the girl who was now a sister. She did find some humour to relieve her nerves, in that the prospect of meeting a sixteen year old was more daunting than being introduced to a peer of the realm.

Darcy too was steeling himself for the meeting, but for the opposing reasons. This introduction of Elizabeth to his family had been worrisome from his earliest moments of feeling how in danger his heart was around her. After Lady Catherine's dismissal, he felt some triumph that his uncle had even agreed to meet with his new wife, but how the occasion would unfold, he felt too unsure.

Had Elizabeth spoken of the tension she felt (or even made a joke of that nature), he might have agreed to the irony, and offered some comfort in the knowledge of Georgiana's nature, and this would have distracted Darcy from his own concerns. Neither chose to share their thoughts, such disclosures were probably too private after their morning disagreements and their delicate harmony.

In the quietness of the room they could both hear the arrival of the carriage and the guests at the front door. The noise causing a shift in their positions, as she had been seated in her expectation while he had paced in front of the main windows. As voices filled the adjacent lobby, Darcy strode towards the door while Elizabeth stood, shifting but allowing him to be the closer one to the entry.

Fletcher opened the door to the room but did not enter, instead three strangers who were now her family came into the room, stopping to greet Darcy as a group. It gave Elizabeth a few moments to observe them before she had their attention. All three were tall, at least in comparison to her own height, though only Lady Barton's build had been unexpected. The Countess had elegant features and sharp eyes. Her dress was fashionable and her presentation lively as she swept forward first to amiably greet Darcy.

Lord Barton and Georgiana came into the room behind her by only a step or two, but they waited patiently to have his attention. The Earl favoured his son, in that he was not particularly handsome in features but his carriage was quite noble and he walked with the same spirited gait

On his arm was the grown form of the baby in the portrait, who was the only one to anxiously look about the room on entering. Miss Darcy seemed to falter when she saw Elizabeth and her gaze firmly remained on the carpet. The only change from time, apart from that she was now grown and had developed a womanly figure, was that her hair had darkened to a shade closer to her fathers. As Elizabeth had just been studying a portrait of her parents, it was easy for her to recognise how closely Georgiana now resembled Lady Anne. She seemed to relax at a few words from her brother, but continued to shyly linger behind her relations as they all turned towards Elizabeth. Darcy took a step in her direction, his hand extended as if to draw her towards him, but did not move to cross the room or wait for her to move.

"Lord Barton, Lady Barton - may I introduce my wife - Elizabeth Darcy." His solemn tone did not reveal the conflicting dread and pride he felt on stating those words. Hoping not to reveal too much of his expectations, he added, "Elizabeth, this is my Uncle Henry and Aunt Margaret."

Elizabeth made the usual greetings in a voice quieter than her own while Darcy shifted in position to coax Miss Darcy forward a step, then adding, "and my sister - Georgiana Darcy."

Neither Lord Barton nor his wife spoke to her, but Miss Darcy mumbled some words about joy in meeting while Elizabeth politely expressed her own pleasure. The girl's timid appearance was quick to relieve Elizabeth of her earlier apprehension, but she now acquired some of her husband's concerns as she found herself the subject of a study by his uncle, who no longer appeared friendly, and his aunt who seemed more curious. Still without a word, they both moved further into the room, Lady Barton finding a position where she could stand and see them all, while her husband took the best seat by the fire. Elizabeth thought to suggest that they all take a seat, but felt such an invitation rather useless given the Earl's actions.

Once he was comfortable in his chair, Lord Barton turned back to Darcy with a rather exacting frown, "is that all we are to know - her name?"

Darcy's face shifted from indifferent to bothered and back again, and if Elizabeth had not been watching, she would have certainly missed this indication of his own discomfort. It was fortunate she did though, as she felt as how they were in much the same place regarding this first meeting and it won her allegiance, as well as her determination to not act in a way that gave justice to his earlier doubts.

Lord Barton did not wait for Darcy to respond, turning to Elizabeth he now added, "I have heard that your father has a small estate in Hampshire."

"No, my Lord," not one to be silenced by social inferiority, Elizabeth countered with as tactful a tone as she could, "you are correct that my father has an estate, but it is in Hertfordshire."

The Earl made a noise that seemed to indicated displeasure - whether it was to the location of her family home or to being corrected, Elizabeth could not tell. Regardless, she did not shift from her position and kept her steady gaze on the older gentleman seated before her. This was not the first time she was the object of an interrogation by a patronizing person associated with Darcy, and she thought it likely that it would not be the last time. Lord Barton would now know of all the details he could - of her father's estate, of the towns and houses nearby. His questions came with speed and demanded detail.

Elizabeth answered with as much composure as she could, for she both found amusement in the familiarity of this exchange and (as she had felt with his sister) annoyance at his pushiness. When he was not asking her questions, Lord Barton was offering his own opinions on the subject at hand, though it was often spoken to his wife than the rest of the room. Unlike his sister, his tone - while abrupt and demanding, was never critical or demeaning. After his admission that he had only ever traveled through Hertfordshire and never stayed as it seem to have little appeal, his nephew broke his silence.

"I would be happy to inform you of its charms Uncle," Darcy responded, receiving approving smiles from both his sister and aunt. "As you might recall, I was in that country last year,"

Again the Earl made a noise, before concluding, "but you met in Kent - strange circumstance."

Behind him, Darcy's cheeks had started to colour, "I was first introduced to Elizabeth _last October_ , while I was in Hertfordshire - I was barely in Kent for three weeks."

"And yet you have returned from this trip with a wife," Lord Barton reflected, with a wry tone. "Do you even know each other? Perhaps you should listen carefully so that you are educated about your spouse."

"Henry," Lady Barton frowned as Darcy's cheeks continued to redden and Georgiana also blushed.

Lord Barton would not desist though - he took up new subjects with greater speed, throwing questions at Elizabeth as though they were darts - of her mother's family, of her education and experience, of the marital status of her sisters. Elizabeth caught and answered each, though she hoped that he would tire before she did. Frequently, Darcy also contributed, proving his uncle's suggestion faulty, but the Earl seemed to find more and more diversion in their efforts to answer him.

After some time it was her Ladyship who seemed to be bored of this, and interrupted her husband, "pray My Lord, save some discoveries for later."

Lord Barton frowned again and turned in his chair to his wife, "these questions will be asked of us - why should I not learn the answers as soon as I might?"

"All in good time, Henry." Lady Barton gazed somewhat affectionately at her husband, and it seemed to soften his defense. He nodded reflectively, sitting back in his chair and was silent for a time. Elizabeth saw then what most differed in nature between the Earl and his sister - as his pomposity and impudence was abated by the presence and words of his wife. Lady Catherine had none but those who would listen and defer to her imperiousness.

The Countess promptly turned with an encouraging smile at Darcy. "Well Fitzwilliam, do not just stand idly there, go by our new Mrs Darcy. Let us see you together."

It was a command but not with condescension. Instead she spoke as a benevolent authority figure, and Darcy's response to the prompt confirmed to Elizabeth what respect he had for this aunt. He moved to stand next to Elizabeth in front of the main windows, close enough so that their arms were brushing against each other but he did not attempt to initiate any form of embrace.

"How excellent," Lady Barton observed, her smile broadening, "you make quite the handsome couple. I am satisfied."

Though she thought it likely undetectable by the others, Elizabeth felt rather than saw the tension ease from Darcy, as if he had released a breath he had been holding. Even the Earl nodded with something close to acceptance of what he saw.

"Oh too handsome by far! I am all green at the sight," came a voice from the door way, and Elizabeth felt her own wave of relief as Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the room, a teasing grin on his face. He ignored the exasperated look from his mother as he firmly shook Darcy's hand, then took Elizabeth's in both of his. "And how are you, my dear Mrs Darcy? I cannot express my joy on being reunited again so soon. You look very well, perhaps even better since we parted - I hope that Darcy has been behaving himself?"

"Richard," Lady Barton scolded with a smile, "pray, do not be _so_ familiar. Innocent ears are present."

"I am so pleased that everything has turned out as best it could, well not entirely so, I would have preferred some alterations _to my advantage_ \- though for Darcy's sake, I am glad."

"Richard!" His mother continued to censure from the seat she had just taken, pursing her lips in an attempt to hide her smile, "quit such behaviour, I will not have you give Mrs Darcy a poor impression of your family."

"Oh I am only teasing, mother," he now turned to acknowledge the others in the room, and on seeing how wide Miss Darcy's eyes were, added, "do not fear Georgie - nothing I do shall affect Mrs Darcy's opinion – she knows well enough to never take me too seriously."

Miss Darcy had moved after her brother had left her side, to stand near her aunt, who now reached up and gently patted her hand. The two ladies shared an affectionate look.

"Perhaps then, you should cease such advances, they do none of us any good." His father responded, though he too was attempting to hide a smile at his son's humour.

"Why!" Colonel Fitzwilliam exclaimed, glancing back at Elizabeth with a smirk, "I flirted with her while she was Miss Bennet, why should I alter our exchanges now that she has married?"

"I can think of several reasons," Darcy murmured, a hint of threat in his voice as he eyed the close manner his cousin stood near his wife. This brought a small chuckle from the Earl but the Colonel ignored him.

"Our dear Mrs Darcy loves to tease and be teased," Colonel Fitzwilliam remained cheerful, "she has such an amusing sense of wit - and we understand each other – you know that I mean well, do you not madam?"

Elizabeth had been pleased at the entrance of the Colonel, but now saw how his boldness had returned Darcy's discomfort. Despite her own tenacity to be untouched by what others may think of her, Elizabeth did want to make a good impression. The Colonel may be act to assist with this, for he was attempting to laugh with her, but she felt rather that she was the mark of his jokes.

Choosing to tease in return then, she turned to the Colonel with a confused countenance, "Forgive me sir, but I cannot recall of what you speak. Have we been introduced?"

Warm laughter filled the room - mostly from the Earl, whose hearty guffaw was the loudest as Lady Barton attempted to hide her own smirk and the Colonel, though he reddened slightly, also chuckled. Even Miss Darcy smiled briefly. With the indications of annoyance from Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam might have kept up the banter, but he was feeling generous on this day. Instead, he took a seat and concluded with a boasting tone, "you see Georgie – only a member for the family for a week and already she knows to bully me like the rest of you do!"

"It is no more than you deserve," the Earl commented, winking at Georgiana. Of all the persons in the room, Elizabeth now found Lord Barton to be the hardest to understand, which was singular - considering how she had so often willfully misunderstood Darcy. His Uncle, frustratingly, would not commit to a mood – it was as though Lord Barton, despite the known, obligations on Darcy to find a suitable bride, would not decide how much Elizabeth fulfilled this criteria until he could know more about her. Her having countered his son in such a way seemed to win some approval from him though.

The comment had also put her husband at ease. To Elizabeth's amusement, Darcy sat down by his cousin and, along with his uncle, proceeded to make sport of the Colonel – for he had now provoked both of them with his last. They teased him first for claiming to be the victim of behavior he was most known for, and then jested about his need of a wife. Colonel Fitzwilliam, abashed but still grinning, protested at this, as he was determined to claim the title of 'only bachelor in the family' for as long as he might.

Lady Barton had quietly indicated to Miss Darcy to sit, and with a meaningful look, also welcomed Elizabeth to join them.

"I hope you do not find us too forward," she admitted when Elizabeth had sat on the lounge nearest the other ladies. "Especially Richard, he does mean well, though he has all the delicacy of a beast."

"I thought as much, and I hope you do not think me too impertinent in my return – for he was correct in that I love to laugh."

"Wit and impertinence may be related but they are not the same," the Countess replied, "you seem to have an understanding of the difference. "

"I should hope that I do, your Ladyship."

Lady Barton frowned slightly, "that will not do, you are family now – whenever we meet as family, you may address me as Aunt Margaret."

Elizabeth understood the privilege of the offer after not an hour of acquaintance, "then you must consider me as Elizabeth."

With such amiable air between them, it was not difficult for them to move onto other subjects of shared interest. Miss Darcy had remained a mostly silent audience to this and their following conversation, unless she could be cajoled into a few words. This was hardly the talented and accomplished girl that Elizabeth had expected to be intimidated by, and she found herself feeling quite charitable towards the painfully shy and gentle younger woman.

After a time of comfortably sitting together, Lady Barton directed her discerning gaze back to what was likely her and Lord Barton's main intention of the day – an investigation of Elizabeth. The Countess had a far gentler approach to her husband, and she raised questions which were of interest to her - particularly whether Elizabeth had frequently been seen in London society or whether any of her extended family provided favourable connections. As much as she seemed desirous to approve of Darcy's decision and did not speak plainly of them – her misgivings about Elizabeth became more and more evident in the reflective manner she spoke.

This subject eventually drew the attention of the gentlemen from their seats. Lady Barton seemed to note this as well, for though her husband made no comment aloud (Elizabeth was sure that he had not spoken – and began to ponder the possibility that a long, affectionate marriage led to an uncanny ability to read one's spouses mind), she turned to Lord Barton with a fierce rebuke.

"Henry, such obstacles are easily over come!" She stood as she spoke, sweeping around the room to stand at Elizabeth's side. "I have just the manner in which 'our dear Mrs Darcy' might be entirely embraced by all our friends and connections - do not say you doubt me!"

"I would never do you the disservice, my Lady," he responded, though a slight frown from the mention of relations on Gracechurch street was still upon his face. Darcy looked to her with great interest, and a small of amount of hope – such optimism from this aunt would surely led to the outcomes he had suggested to Elizabeth only a few hours earlier.

With this encouragement, Lady Barton continued, "leave it to me Fitzwilliam – or rather I should say, _us_ ," she smiled down encouragingly at Elizabeth, "by the Glorious Twelfth none will doubt your choice of bride."

Elizabeth could not deny the honour she should have felt at such attention from an illustrious person, nor the pleased way her husband looked at Lady Barton's declaration. She could not also enjoy being considered a problem (regardless of her perceived inferiority and unsuitability). By chance then, the refreshments were brought into the room and Elizabeth found an escape from their attentions and her own indignation in the need to prepare and serve the tea.

The food and drink was enough distraction for the moment and they all gathered around the table were the platters of fruit and plates of freshly make cakes had been arranged. Lady Barton was stubborn in her own way though.

"I should be glad to assist and advise you on this," she said to Elizabeth once they were all seated again. "I am sure you know that you will begin receiving many visitors, just as soon as the knocker is returned to the door - there is likely to already be cards left with your man from those who are too inquisitive to be patient. Fitzwilliam has many acquaintances, and they will do their duty, with much condescension they will believe, in calling on you."

Elizabeth smiled in reply – it was not as though she had never met with strangers before, but she was certain the Countess to be still appraising her in some manner. As such, she decided it best not to refuse, when all Lady Barton offered was to sanction their marriage. "I am sure your support will be invaluable."

"You flatter me, but truly we must consider how to best introduce you to all of these persons. Have you printed new calling cards yet? You will need them soon. And then, we should ensure that you have plenty of gowns and items to last the season – have you items for balls and evening events too? I am sure that you will receive many invitations in the coming weeks – you need not attend them all, but there will be some that are crucial to be seen at."

"Oh, I would be careful my friend," Fitzwilliam teased Darcy. "Do not allow mother to take on Mrs Darcy's wardrobe – you will have to have words with your banker!"

"Hush, Richard," his mother retorted, "I am only offering Elizabeth encouragement - if she did not wish for my interference, then she would only need to say so. If Fitzwilliam did not want my assistance, he should not have married at all!"

Lord Barton now chuckled at some shared joke between him and his wife, and then sent Miss Darcy to refill his plate with more little cakes. He sat up then, abruptly asking Elizabeth a question as though it was exceptionally important and relevant to that moment – "do you ride Mrs Darcy? I am sure you know that Fitzwilliam has an excellent seat, and horses are quite a passion for this family."

When Elizabeth answered that she had once been taught how, but preferred walking as she was not a confidant horse-woman, he seemed perplexed and turned to Darcy. "This will not do."

"I quite agree," Darcy replied, but before Elizabeth could glare at him with indignation, he added, "which is why I have already arranged for a gentle mare to be kept at Pemberley for when Mrs Darcy is ready to become more satisfied in her skills – I am certain she underestimates them for now. I believe in time she will be happy to ride out with the rest of us."

Now she could only look at him in wonder, though she attempted to cover it by turning back to Lady Barton. They all ignored Colonel Fitzwilliam's quiet remark about Darcy providing his wife with riding instruction.

"That is all very good," her Ladyship gracefully waved a dismissive hand, "but preferring to remain on one's feet is not such a flaw as you two may think. We all have our preferences. More so, back to the point- Fitzwilliam, have you made plans for when you will make some appearances together? You must be selective in this and I will not hear of your dislike of society. There is a new comedy at the King's, as Elizabeth so enjoys follies – it might be ideal."

Just as Elizabeth had recovered from appreciating Darcy's endorsing tone, she thought to protest at the insistence of Lady Barton's manner, but was silenced again by affected feelings from her husband's reply, "I believe I shall discuss that with Mrs Darcy before making any commitments."

"Well, you should go – it is quite excellent I assure you," she continued, "and there will be a musical concert - it would be even proper for Georgiana to attend, and I think she would quite enjoy it."

Miss Darcy, who had been demurely listening since her aunt had sat beside Elizabeth, now turned to her brother eagerly, who only said _they_ (meaning he and Elizabeth) would consider it.

Lady Barton, finding his ambiguity frustrating, redirected her attention to Elizabeth (who was becoming quite amused with Darcy's evasiveness and happy in the thought that he wanted her to partake in decision making), with another demand on their plans, "do you think Elizabeth that your parents might come down if invited? I should think that a dinner would be a suitable occasion for us all to be better acquainted. Of course, your sisters should come too - you might consider giving them the opportunity to stay here then, as you have more than enough room."

The possibility of her family meeting with the Earl and Countess of Barton made Elizabeth pale slightly – the opportunity for them to ridicule her and Darcy, the suggested invitation becoming an invasion of Darcy's quiet home, the scenes of shame and vexation from the past filled her mind. In that moment, she did chance a look at her husband, and as their eyes met, she knew he was considering the same eventualities.

"I shall invite them," Elizabeth attempted to defer her ideas, "my mother would have few objections, but my father has such a dislike for town."

Before Elizabeth could explain further, her Ladyship saw her hesitation and continued to press for the event, "I would be happy to host such a night if you were not yet ready to."

Lord Barton also seemed to disapprove of this suggestion, though with a good humoured smirk, chastened, "If they cannot come down, you cannot force it. _All in good time_ , Margaret."

"For some things perhaps, but we cannot wait to meet at the christening of their first born," Lady Barton insisted, her tone had a touch of uncharacteristic hysteria – as she was normally rather self-possessed.

"How quickly you move from wedding, to marriage, to parenthood." Her son teased from his seat, where he had been enjoying the way others became so concerned over trivial matters (at least in his opinion).

Her words were only met by a moment of delicate silence from both Darcy and Elizabeth. Such expectations from their families could not be denied, and yet the current possibility of them seemed to be very unlikely. When he recovered from his chagrin, Darcy then suggested, "Perhaps we might have a dinner then with those of Elizabeth's relations who are in town - her sister is currently staying with them. Would that suit your interest Aunt Margaret?"

Elizabeth glanced to her husband again in surprise, but also with such a swelling of her heart that she was sure it could be seen by the rest. Lord Barton also appeared not to have expected the suggestion from his nephew, though the earl did not seemed displeased at the prospect. Lady Barton was entirely pleased to have some undertaking of her ideas from them though.

Having settled all the matters she had arrived that day needing consideration of, she now decided that the visit should come to an end – though she did secure a promise from both Darcy and Elizabeth that they would consult on social matters in the future. Rousing both her husband and son to their feet took little effort, but it was several minutes before they were able to leave, as Colonel Fitzwilliam in all his good humour seemed determined to stay. Only with the invitation of joining the Darcys (as he now referred to the three of them) at the musical concert at the end of the month, did he take any step towards the door.


End file.
